Brink of Destruction
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Sequel to Edge of Oblivion. The twins never forgave Tamaki for his tactless comment, and now he just isn't himself. No more laughing, no more teasing, no more craziness, just a continual corner of depression that just won't go away. He's on the brink of destruction, a downward spiral into oblivion, and if someone doesn't help him he may never be the same. Rated M for dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Read the Author's note before reading, VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **Hey! HQV here! This is a continuation of my Edge of Oblivion story. If you haven't read the original story, Edge of Oblivion, you need to read that one first, or I promise you will be confused. Before reading this one, read the other one.**

 **I do not own Ouran or its characters. The only thing I own is the idea for the story itself. This is a very depressing story, and could be dangerous to readers who have depression or suicidal thoughts, do not read if you can't handle the dark themes.**

 **Other than that, enjoy! Rated M for dark themes.**

 **Brink of Destruction**

Sequel to Edge of Oblivion

"I thought that I was, to a certain degree, an intelligent person. When I realized I was an idiot, I was really shocked!" - Tamaki Suoh

Chapter 1

Depression

The twins came back, and they were mostly back to normal. They attended to guests with a smile on their faces. They were perfectly synchronized once again, and they were comfortable. Everyone still tiptoed around them though, guests and hosts alike, because they were still rather unstable, and the club was worried about losing them once again.

One rather noticeable thing that had changed for the boys was their relationship with the boss, Tamaki. They completely ignored him. They would probably forever hold a grudge against the host king. Tamaki had tried many times up to this point to fix his relationship with the red-heads, but to no avail. They constantly insulted him and put him down. The blonde would fall into a momentary corner of depression, but would pull himself back out of it with the hope that the twins would eventually get over it. He would go back to tending to his guests with his usual gusto and perfect host smile.

Tamaki's life went on a continual wild, emotional roller coaster. As time went on the blonde would try to find the moments when the identical boys were in the best moods and try to approach them at that time. One day when he tried this the boys turned to him and downgraded him to the point where he ended up in his corner for the remainder of the day, not even getting up to leave when club hours had come to an end. It was hours later when Kyoya got up to leave after finishing some calculations and pulled Tamaki with him when he finally came back up out of his cloud of depression and went home, smiling the smallest smile he had ever adorned.

After a few months of this routine with the younger boys, it became obvious that the twins would not easily "get over it" as Tamaki had so desperately hoped. A dark cloud of black and deep purple depression started to follow him, and as time passed that cloud got bigger and bigger. Eventually Tamaki was no longer Tamaki. He no longer smiled often, and when he did it wasn't his usual, huge grin. It was more like a sad pull of his lips. He didn't fall into deep depression corners, instead the corner went with him, and it encompassed everyone and everything around him, making the world a much darker place.

Kyoya watched his best friend fall into a deep pit, and started to worry about the blonde. The shadow king would go home every day relieved to be away from the dark clouds of sadness. Kyoya wasn't exactly the king of happiness, but he at least knew how to smile even a fake smile, and his heart would never be as heavy as the heart that used to be so light it would drive him crazy.

It was that light heart and upbeat personality that changed Kyoya so much. It convinced him to be himself, to worry about things other than just his family life and the future. Tamaki brought friends into his life that he could never replace, because they were true friends. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were like the fun older brothers that he never had, because his brothers were stern and complicated. Haruhi is like a snarky little sister. Kyoya loved his sister very much, but there was something about how Haruhi treated him compared to Fuyumi. Even the twins held a special place in his heart. Tamaki brought that into his life, and he was more grateful for it than anyone would ever realize.

Kyoya's world that had become so good was about to come crashing down. The twins hated Tamaki, and Tamaki was about to lose it. He was falling apart at the seams, and it crushed Kyoya to watch it, though he would never show it or say anything.

He wondered what to do about the whole mess, but he continued to stay out of it for a while, until he realized that Tamaki would not be able to pull himself out. He came to a decision one day while he typed information into his laptop, sitting at a table across the room from the depressed Tamaki.

He looked up at Tamaki, who was not paying attention to his guests that no longer enjoyed his company like they used to. Then he looked across the room to the identical boys. They were so perfectly synchronized that he couldn't even tell who was who. Normally he was pretty good at figuring it out now that he knew them so well, but that wasn't the case. He sighed, closing his eyes, and bowing his head a bit, a glint flashing across his glasses. Popularity of the club had fallen dramatically in the last few weeks, and he knew that this would upset Tamaki if he ever snapped out of it. He had to do something.

The raven reached up to pull the screen down to rest on the keyboard, closing the laptop with a light snap. He put the computer away in his bag and disappeared into the back room of the club room where he deposited his bag into his designated locker, and he took a quick swig of water from his water bottle. He closed his locker and returned to the main room. He approached the couch the blonde was sitting at, black notebook in hand, and sent his guests away. The blonde didn't even flinch or notice his guests had all gotten up and left at the request of the shadow king.

Kyoya attempted to address the blonde by calling his name, and when he didn't respond in any way or even acknowledge his presence the raven snapped his fingers in front of the blonde's face. Still no response. Getting frustrated, Kyoya was moving quickly from one idea to another. He knelt in front of the blonde, and put a finger on his chin, turning the other boys head to face him. Tamaki's eyes remained blank, and Kyoya could tell that he was still out of it, so he patted his hand on Tamaki's cheek lightly. His eyes remained blank and emotionless. The shadow king reached up and pulled on the king's blonde locks lightly enough to not hurt him, but hard enough that it would grab his attention, and when that didn't work he went to one of his last resorts. He didn't know what he would do if this didn't work. Something really drastic, probably.

The raven leaned forward and placed his lips lightly on the blonde's. Kyoya wasn't gay, and the last thing he wanted to do was kiss his best friend, but if it would snap him out of it he was willing to do it. It was a light kiss, but it had a charged energy to it. He tried to convey all of his feelings to his best friend and make him feel the worry and pain that he felt for the other in that small, friendly gesture. When he pulled away after a few seconds he looked back into blank, purple eyes.

Reaching his breaking point, Kyoya did something he never thought he would do to the blonde, or anyone for that matter. He didn't want to be like his father, but seeing no other option, he glared at the blonde and reached his hand up and slapped Tamaki hard on the cheek. Tamaki's head turned away with the force of the slap, and he blinked, putting a hand up to his now red cheek. He looked over to the raven who was kneeling in front of him, his hand still raised.

"Kyo… ya…" He looked confused, and Kyoya looked pissed off. "How long…" Kyoya glared harder at the blonde. His gaze could have burned a hole in the wall, and Tamaki cringed away from his best friend.

"A long time, Tamaki." He stood up and looked down at the depressed idiot before he noticed that everyone in the room was watching them. He turned toward Haruhi and asked her how long they had been watching. She said everyone had heard the slap and had turned to see what had happened. He sighed and looked back down at the boy he had just hit. He reached down and grasped Tamaki's upper arm, pulling him up off of the couch. "Stand up straight, Tamaki." He lifted the blonde's chin and fixed his posture before making a reach for the blonde's forearm. "Come with me. We need to talk."

He pulled Tamaki across the room with him, and they went into the back room. Kyoya sat Tamaki down at a table back there, and he went to get each of them a cup of the already prepared tea. He sat across from the other boy and took a sip of his tea. He set his cup down and pulled the blonde out of another distracted daze. "Tamaki!" He yelled, and the blonde's head snapped up. He didn't want to be slapped again.

"What?" Tamaki didn't look Kyoya in the eye, scared of the glare he could feel, the glare that would tear him to shreds. Kyoya shook his head slightly and pushed his glasses up on his nose using his index finger. He put the glare away and became the best friend that Tamaki had been to him so many times before.

"Tamaki, look at me." He spoke as soft and comforting as he would allow himself. Tamaki's eyes slowly made their way up to look at his friend's face. His eyes opened wide in shock at what he saw there. It wasn't the deadly, heart-stopping glare that he thought would be there, rather a soft look that screamed worry and pain. It was comforting to the blonde to know that his friend would drop his scary facade for him.

At seeing this Tamaki smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks. Small though it was, it was still a smile, and Kyoya was glad to see it. He continued, wanting nothing more than to fix the mess that had been created between Tamaki and the twins. "We need to figure this out, Tamaki. It does not profit anybody for you to be so depressed. You aren't yourself, and quite honestly, it worries me to see you like this."

Tamaki looked up at his best friend, and then down at his steaming cup of tea. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a small sip of the steaming, hot liquid. The flavor of the strong jasmine tea exploded in his mouth, and he swallowed, letting the warm solution slide down his throat, warming him from the inside out. "What do you mean?"

"Tamaki, you really are an idiot sometimes." The blonde looked up to see the skeptical look on the raven's face. Kyoya sighed heavily. "Oh, Tamaki. You can't tell me you don't notice the change in your own attitude and the way you carry yourself. You used to be the brightest person in the room, but now you are the darkest. I understand that you are upset about this situation with the Hitachiin brothers, but they should not be able to dictate or influence how you show yourself." He paused for a moment to look across the table at his friend, who had a stunned look adorning his face. "If the twins want to be upset and hold a grudge for their whole life, then that is their problem. You can't let it affect what you do or how you react. All I want from you is to see you smile again, no matter what is going on with the two redhead jerks. Snap out of it, idiot."

Tamaki smiled and responded. "I guess I can try. Thanks Kyoya. I owe you one."

"Good, thank you. Now go back out and make your guests happy would you?" Tamaki smiled and got up from his chair, leaving Kyoya alone once again.

 _Finally, maybe something will change now, and hopefully Tamaki's new found resilience will hold out for a while until I get a chance to talk to the twins…_ Kyoya thought at lightning speed. _That ought to be a very interesting conversation. I bet it will be a much more difficult conversation as well. The twins are rather stubborn…well, at least Tamaki should be bringing in a bit of profit now._ And in the end, Kyoya got what he wanted, at least for now: a raise in host club profits. The difficult part was still to come though.

Kyoya remained in his chair at the table a little while longer taking notes in his black book. He passed about an hour of his time this way before realizing the time and leaving the storage room for a moment to inform the guests and hosts that time was up, and that the club would be closing for the day. Once the ladies had left he noticed that two red-headed twins had also left. He would have to have that conversation with them the next day.

Tamaki had put on a face for the last hour of the club, but as soon as he was in the limo and on his way back to his house he let the dark depression filter back in, and by the time he was home he had fallen into an even darker pit than ever before.

The next day Kyoya arrived at the school and waited for Tamaki as usual, but the blonde never showed. Eventually the raven had to make his way to class without the other so he wouldn't be late. He spent the day looking at the empty desk next to him that was supposed to contain a blonde idiot that never did show up.

The host club was also void of the host king. Everyone noticed his absence. Haruhi stated that she could feel a distinct difference, good and bad. His eclectic personality from his good moods was missing, and so was his depressing cloud from his bad moods. Honey senpai wanted the blonde there no matter the mood because it just wasn't the same, and Mori senpai nodded in agreement. The twins paid it no heed, as expected. Kyoya spent the three hours doing his best to track down his best friend to no avail. He had intended to talk to the twins, but soon rejected the idea once the blonde had forgone answering any emails, texts, and even phone calls.

Kyoya pulled Haruhi aside toward the end of the host club for a moment to talk with her. She was the only other person in the club who knew Tamaki as well as he did.

Tamaki was something very special to Haruhi as well. He taught her how to have fun. He showed her that life was about more than just books and studying. Her life started to gain true meaning, and like Kyoya, she felt like the Host Club was some kind of family to her. She finally had siblings that she never thought she would be able to have. They teased eachother, laughed together, and cried together when necessary. She banded with them when Tamaki tried to leave with Eclair, She ran around with them on a beach in Okinawa and went along with their rediculous ideas. She learned about their pasts and what it took to bring them to this point in time and what made them all who they are.

She would never forget her time at Ouran Academy thanks to Tamaki. He made it memorable, and to see him so depressed made it hard on the girl, and she knew it was hard on Kyoya, too, which is why she was quick to converse with him about the whole thing.

Their conversation was short, but it got the raven thinking. "Haruhi, where do you think Tamaki is?"

"I don't know, senpai, but it _is_ odd, isn't it?" Haruhi looked around the room to assess the situation with a slight frown.

"It's very odd. I don't know what to make of it. I can't get ahold of him in any way, including email, and even phone calls." Kyoya dropped his serious facade and let himself show a bit of concern for just a moment.

"You're worried, aren't you, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi made Kyoya look her in the eyes, and he sighed heavily before nodding just a little bit and then shaking it off like Kyoya does.

"I think we need to figure out where he is, home or otherwise. It would be in all of our best interests." Haruhi nodded, looking at the ground, before responding.

"Alright, I agree. If he isn't here tomorrow either, then we will go looking for him." She looked up into Kyoya's face with a determined expression. "One of us should also talk to the twins to express our concern, among other things." Both teens looked over at the synchronized, smiling twins, and Kyoya nodded.

"I'll talk to them. I had plans to talk to them anyways. We need to resolve this conflict between them and Tamaki."

"Sounds good. You talk to them, and then we will see what tomorrow brings." Haruhi turned to walk off, but paused, looking over her shoulder. "Good luck." She turned back and went back to her awaiting guests.

Kyoya looked in the direction of the twins, who were cleaning up the table that had held guests only moments earlier. He quickly made his way toward them before they were busy again or they decided to walk away. Approaching them, he addressed them politely.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I need to speak with you for a moment. Would you lend me a moment of your time?" The boys turned in, facing each other, but looking in Kyoya's direction. They briefly looked at each other, then turned back to the raven and nodded once in unison.

The trio made their way to the back room and sat at the same table where Kyoya had sat with the missing blonde the day before. Kyoya started off immediately to hopefully avoid a really awkward situation. "I need to know something, and I need to know it now." He sat down across from the twins and got right to the point. "Did you do something to make Tamaki not show up today?"

"No." They answered quickly and together, but their answer was sloppy, and they wore similar expressions of amazement. Both boys' jaws dropped. Hikaru picked up for the two of them and spoke alone. "Just because we don't like him doesn't mean that we would go so far as to do something to him that would make him disappear. We don't like him, but we don't hate him that much. If you think that we do, then we can just leave and not talk to you either."

"That's not what I was implying, and I didn't think you would. I just needed to make sure." Kyoya responded quickly, not wanting to send them away once again when they had just gotten back. "I need you to help me with something." He pushed his glasses up on his nose using his index finger and eyed the boys very seriously.

"Okay…" Kaoru responded hesitantly.

"I know you don't like Tamaki, but if you haven't noticed, he is in a bad spot right now, and he needs help. You two are great actors and you could make him believe that you have forgiven him, even if you truly hate his guts. I just need him to believe that you don't. We need the real Tamaki back, feelings aside. Can you help me with that?"

The boys' eyebrows raised, skeptical, and Kaoru spoke for them. "So, basically, you want us to act like we like him even though we don't just so that he will be normal again?" Kyoya nodded, and the boys glanced at each other before speaking in unison. "We will have to think about that. We'll let you know tomorrow."

"Thank you for considering it. You can return to your guests now." Kyoya excused the boys, took some notes in his black book, and then returned to the room to close down the club once again. Once the room was empty except for himself and Haruhi he gathered his things and the two of them left the room, turning the lights off on their way out the door.

 **Hey! Here's the sequel that some of you requested. I hope you enjoy this one, but buckle up. It'll be one hell of a ride. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.**

 **-HeartQueenVivaldi**


	2. Chapter 2

Brink of Destruction

Chapter 2

Kyoya was awake almost the whole night worried about Tamaki. He had tried multiple times throughout the late afternoon and evening to contact his missing friend, but to no avail. His phone would ring in his ear over and over again, always with the same result: nothing more than a voice message from back in the days when Tamaki would actually smile. Every time Kyoya heard that message it would make him more and more upset about Tamaki's state of mind. He wanted nothing more than to have his best friend back to normal. The more Kyoya called the more desperate he became, and he started self-destructing a bit on the inside.

Around midnight Fuyumi was walking past his room and heard him walking around, and could see that his lights were still on. When she poked her head in the door she could see Kyoya pacing back and forth along the wall of windows that looked out over the expansive gardens. He had his phone in his hand and he kept lifting it to look at the screen. Eventually he pushed some buttons and held the phone to his ear. When there was, once again, no answer he cursed and went back to pacing.

Fuyumi, worried about her brother, entered the room and sat Kyoya down at the little white sofa and asked him what was wrong. He quickly relayed everything about the situation with Tamaki, starting back when they were at odds with the twins, and now Tamaki wasn't going to school or to the club. Kyoya, trusting his sister, even relayed his feelings about the whole situation. "I'm worried about him, Fuyumi. He's not like this. It's out of character, and I don't know how to handle this side of Tamaki, because this isn't normally a side of Tamaki. He's only supposed to have one side: fun. He's supposed to be driving me crazy because he's too hyper and over-the-top. Instead he's driving me crazy because he's depressed."

Fuyumi watched her brother rant about his best friend, and noticed that he was slowly falling apart. When he finished talking he put his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees and tried to control himself. His breathing was heavy as Fuyumi rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. It was silent for a moment as she thought about what she could say to him to help him calm down.

She settled with something simple. "You know, Kyoya. You don't know for sure if something is wrong. Maybe he just needs some time to think things through. Give it just a little more time. If he hasn't called you, or if you haven't seen him by tomorrow afternoon I would go see if you can find him at his own house." Kyoya looked up at his sister from the corner of his eye.

He took a deep breath and decided to take her advice and not worry about it too much just yet. He stood and thanked Fuyumi for her advice and led her to the door. After closing it, he shook his head a little and realized just how tired he was. He made his way up to his bed and fell asleep, still wearing his uniform.

His dreams were haunted by Tamaki. Many of them were bizarre, and he would wake up in the middle of the night reminding himself that these dreams were impossible. He wasted most of the remainder of his night with thoughts of his missing friend. In the end, none of these bizarre dreams bothered him as much as the last one.

It started out as a happy dream. Tamaki was normal, and was going on about some kind of idea for cosplay for the next host club activity, but as the dream went on the same thing happened that had happened in real life: Tamaki slowly went mad. He fell from his height to an ultimate low. He was dark, and a dreadful aura surrounded him. Before long, Kyoya was standing in the middle of an unknown room. It took a moment before he recognized it as Tamaki's. As the raven looked around he noticed the bed on the opposite side of the room. He could see blonde hair peeking up above the edge of the matress.

At first he didn't know what it was, so he started walking toward the expensive bed set. As he approached it he realized that it was Tamaki. He was sitting on the other side of the bed, leaning back against it, legs out in front of him. As Kyoya rounded the side of the furniture he noticed that something was terribly wrong. First he took note that something about the ground he was walking on had changed. The carpet suddenly felt wet under his shoes. He continued, not knowing what it was, but not caring.

When Tamaki was in full view Kyoya stood, looking at his friend, horrified at the vision before him. The blonde had cut his own hands off somehow, and he was bleeding out. His clothes were bloody from the bleeding stumps, and the red substance soaked the carpet, which was, he realized, why the carpet felt wet. He looked down at his feet when he felt something squish between his toes, and his shoes were gone. His feet were covered in Tamaki's blood. He started to quickly back away, his heart racing, still looking at the carpet.

"Kyoya…" The raven froze when he heard his name quietly spoken by the blonde. He slowly looked up from the ground in front of his feet, and looked at Tamaki. The blonde was looking at him, but he had no face other than his eyes which were black, and sunk into his head.

The young man screamed bloody murder and sat bolt upright in bed. He was breathing heavy and he could feel his hair sticking to his forehead from sweating. He ran his hands through his hair from front to back, and then wiped the sweat from his face using both hands. "It's just a dream...just a dream, Kyoya. It's not real." He took a few deep breaths and calmed his racing heart.

After he had calmed down a bit he came to the conclusion that sleep would simply not be possible, so he gave up. He stepped down from his bed and made his way to his personal washroom, where he started the shower, quickly undressed and stepped under the hot water.

Following his shower he dressed in a clean uniform and made himself look acceptable. Once he was standing in front of a mirror and found himself presentable he went to his laptop to start tracking down Tamaki again. He was determined to find out what was going on and where his best friend had gone for a day. It wasn't like Tamaki to disappear without telling anyone where he was going or what he was doing. He hacked emails, checked different black websites, and immersed himself in his task until a butler came to inform him that a car was waiting for him in the front of the house to take him to school. He thanked the man, closed his laptop, put it in his bag, and left his room, nervous for the day to come.

When the young Ootori boy reached the school he quickly made his way up the steps to the main doors and took a deep breath before pulling the door open and entering. When he looked up from the door handle he saw Haruhi standing across the hallway from him. He approached and greeted the girl, and she looked at him with a look that told him nothing good. She told him that she had been standing there for over an hour waiting and watching students enter the building. She hadn't seen Tamaki.

The bell was about to ring, signaling the start of class, so both teenagers made their way to their separate classes. The raven walked into class hoping for the best, but when his eyes landed on Tamaki's desk, it was empty. Once again, he sat alone in the back corner of the room, taking notes, but not really paying attention. He glanced at the empty seat next to him occasionally, officially scared for his friend.

After classes Kyoya calmly made his way up to the third floor music room. When he entered he found himself looking at every member of the host club, minus one blonde idiot. This was the last straw. He signaled to Haruhi and the two unlikely companions left the room, Kyoya already on the phone with his driver.

The remaining members of the club looked at each other, knowing where the other two were headed. Honey-senpai hugged Usa-chan close and cried a little as he worried about Tamaki. Mori-senpai stood behind him and put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder comfortingly.

The twins watched everything happen, and both of their faces paled significantly, realizing what they could have possibly done. Tamaki was depressed because of them, he was different because of them, and now, he was missing…because of them. The identical boys excused themselves and went home for the evening, silence followed them the whole way. They had some thinking and decision making to do.

When a few ladies walked in the room Honey and Mori informed them that the host club would be closed until further notice. They left sadly, and the oldest boys of the elite host club followed soon after, sadness carrying them throughout the remainder of their day.

Once Kyoya and Haruhi had been picked up by Kyoya's driver, the raven gave the man instructions to take them to the Suoh residence. The driver nodded and sped off down the road. Haruhi looked out the window nervously, then looked over at Kyoya, who was doing the same thing. Neither teen knew what they were going to do when they arrived. Kyoya had a hunch that Shima would not let them in. Tamaki would have told her to leave him be, and to not let anyone in that asked for him. Being a servant, she would oblige.

The raven took a deep breath and turned to see Haruhi watching him. "Do you have a plan, Senpai?" Haruhi watched the older boy think for a moment before answering.

"Well, let me explain something to you, Haruhi. Tamaki is a part of the richest, most powerful family in Japan. He has servants that do his every bidding, and they will do anything to please their master. I have a feeling he knew we would be coming eventually, and has told his servants to not let anyone who asks for him into the house. They will follow these instructions perfectly. Getting into the house won't be easy. We will try the easy way first and see if they let us in, just in case Tamaki didn't think of this. If they do, then it's a piece of cake, if not...well, let's just say that things will get a little more interesting from there." Haruhi's eyebrows went up, but didn't comment, and went back to looking out the window.

She lost herself in her thoughts, and jumped when Kyoya tapped her on the shoulder. She stared blankly at him until he said quietly, "We're here." She looked out the window next to Kyoya and saw the large Suoh mansion on the side of the car. The door opened and the driver let them out. The odd couple exited the vehicle and made their way up the front steps to the house. They looked to each other for a moment before the raven knocked firmly on the giant wooden doors.

They waited only a short moment before the knob twisted and the door swung inward just enough for an old lady to be seen. Kyoya addressed her. "Shima, I'm looking for Tamaki, is he here?"

The lady named Shima answered him with two words. "He is."

"May we see him."

"I'm sorry, master Kyoya. Young master Suoh isn't seeing anyone. You'll have to leave now."

"But Shima…"

"Goodbye." She closed the door in his face, almost smashing his nose with the heavy wood.

"As I thought." He looked down and to his left where Haruhi was looking up at him. "We're just going to have to let ourselves in." The pair walked back down the steps and got into the car.

"Kyoya-senpai, I thought you said we were going to let ourselves in.?" Haruhi looked at him, confused, from the seat across from him.

"We are, but we have to do it without a large limo sitting in front of the manor. We will have to park the car a little ways down the road and walk back. Then we can let ourselves in, hopefully, without being seen. It would be bad if we were caught." The driver then took them down the road a ways and parked on the side of the road, no questions asked, where the limo wouldn't be seen by anyone in the manor, or by any other vehicles passing by. The teens exited the limo, told the driver to stay put, and walked back to the Suoh mansion.

They approached the front door again, but this time from the side, avoiding the front stairway. After crawling below windows and getting their pants and hands dirty, they approached the double doors. They looked at each other for a moment before Kyoya reached out to grab the knob. He started to twist it and it rotated easily, unlocked. Before he pushed the door open, Haruhi stopped him. "Can't we get in big trouble for this?"

He thought for a moment, then answered her. "Yes, this is considered trespassing, and we could be shot if one of the servants has a gun and they know we aren't supposed to be here."

"Then why the hell are we doing this?"

"For Tamaki." He looked forward and cracked the door open, peaking inside and slowly opening it enough for him to see more, until he was sure it was clear and he opened enough for the two of them to slip quietly inside. Once on the other side of the door Kyoya twisted the doorknob and pushed the door closed before slowly untwisting the knob, closing to door almost silently. He turned back around to see Haruhi gaping at the large entryway. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed her arm, pulling him along behind him, up the giant staircase in front of them.

"Do you know where his room is, Senpai?" She whispered at him as they peeked around a corner in a hallway of the second floor.

"Yes, I've been here enough to know where it is." They quickly made their way down another hallway and came to another large, open space in the house. Kyoya swore under his breath. "Dammit… I forgot about this part of the house." Haruhi looked around him and saw a big room with another large staircase that looked a lot like the one at the front of the house.

"Where do we have to go?"

"Across." She looked straight forward and saw another hallway on the other side of this giant room.

"So what's your hesitation?" He pointed up and she realized that there was a balcony above them, just like the one she could see on the other side. They didn't know if there would be someone above them. "Got it…"

Kyoya looked around for a moment before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Let's just skirt around the edge and stay under the balcony and under the stairs over there." He pointed to the stairs, and she noticed that it was possible to go behind them, so that's what they did. It took them a good long while to make it around the whole room. They were continually having to watch every piece of the balcony they could see to make sure no one could see them.

After they had made it half way and were under the stairs, they had to sneak past another little hallway that looked like it lead to servants quarters and the kitchen. After twenty minutes in the balcony room they finally made it to the opposite hallway, and dipped inside of it. They made a quick pace down the hall and around a corner to a dead end with a doorway. "This is it." Kyoya informed Haruhi and he reached for the knob. It started to twist, but stopped after only a small turn. "It's locked." He muttered then looked up at the top of the door frame. Tamaki always had a key to his room in case he ever locked himself out, which was frequent.

He stood on his toes just enough that he could feel along the edge of the frame, looking for the key. Just as his fingers reached the end his fingernail caught on something. He felt for another moment before deciding it was the key, and using his nail to slide it up out of the space between the wall and the wooden frame. He caught the key in his hand as it fell, and smiled at Haruhi, who looked impressed.

He inserted the key into the lock and turned it slowly, hearing the lock click on the inside of the door. He quickly opened the door, and they entered a dark room. When Kyoya flipped on the light switch Haruhi gagged and collapsed, trying not to all-out puke. Kyoya could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed at the sight before him.

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. Next chapter coming soon! Don't forget to review, anything helps, and reviews keep me motivated. Thanks! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a bit of a hard time deciding what I wanted to do with this fic, but it's okay. I've got it figured out now, so hopefully it will go faster. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Brink of Destruction

Chapter 3

Kyoya could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed at the sight before him. It was as if he were re-entering his nightmare. Tamaki sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, his head tilted down and his mess of hair hung in his face. He was unconscious as far as Kyoya could tell, but this wasn't what disturbed the raven. What unsettled him, and kept him from moving, was the fact that Tamaki was sitting in a pool of his own blood, which was still seeping from his wrists.

This was Kyoya's nightmare. He was watching his best friend die in front of him. He didn't know what to do, or where to begin. Had they been only a few minutes earlier they could have stopped him. The raven cursed Shima in his head for not letting them in, then cursed the long walk around the balcony room, the long hallways, the labyrinth of corridors, but most of all, he cursed himself for not coming here sooner. He knew he should have come. He could feel it deep inside. Something told him over and over again that he needed to come, but somehow every time he would convince himself that he could wait, that it wasn't as bad as it was.

The blonde came to for just a moment, long enough to look up at Kyoya with dark eyes, whisper his name, and pass out again. After hearing his name leave the blonde's lips, Kyoya snapped out of his trance and set to work. He stepped forward, getting blood on his shoes from the soaked carpet, and immediately tried to reawaken the other teen. Tamaki's eyes opened ever so slightly, and Kyoya kept him awake as he worked.

Haruhi almost vomited every time she looked up from her kneeling position on the floor, so Kyoya didn't bother having her come any closer to Tamaki. Instead he sent her with directions to find the home office of Tamaki's father, the chairman of Ouran Academy. She quickly turned away from the mess and ran down the hallway to find the office, having been given rather descriptive directions and instructions on what to say.

Kyoya removed his blue blazer and ripped the sleeves away from the rest of the coat. He used the sleeves as a kind of tourniquet to hopefully slow the bleeding. He tied them just above the deep gashes in the blonde's wrists and turned to look for the object that had created the open wounds. He found it close by, just under the bed, the corner sticking out, barely visible.

He reached for it and pulled it out from under the bed. Kyoya looked down to see a knife small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. The blade was sharp enough that when Kyoya put it down after examining it, he accidentally cut the palm of his hand, small enough that it wasn't a worry, but big enough to be annoying, like a paper cut.

The raven turned his attention back to Tamaki, who was once again unconscious, and now unable to be revived, and he used his fingers to try to completely block the remainder of the blood flow. The gashes were long though, so this was almost impossible, and the blonde's wrists were slippery from the blood. The raven could do almost nothing as he basically watched his best friend breathe shallowly, and his face pale more with every small, weak beat of his heart.

By the time Haruhi returned with Tamaki's father in tow Kyoya was covered in the boy's blood, and Tamaki was barely breathing, and his pulse was so faint Kyoya could barely feel it. Yuzuru Suoh stood in the doorway staring at his son in shock that he would do this. Haruhi turned away and stood just outside the door, pinching her nose with her hand over her mouth. She was sobbing at this point.

Kyoya turned his head to look back at the older Suoh, and pulled him from his trance. "Suoh-sama. Please, snap out of it. Tamaki needs your help right now, not your worry. Can you please call an ambulance. Once they are on their way I need you to get ahold of either my father or my oldest brother. They will better know what to do, and they can instruct me on what to do, but dialing will be nearly impossible with bloody hands."

The older man quickly pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, giving them the information needed. Shima poked her head in the door, angry when she saw Haruhi standing there, but when she noticed Yuzuru she became curious and poked her head around the corner, only to almost vomit at the sight. The older Suoh whipped around to her and practically yelled at her to wait outside for the ambulance and lead them to the room. She skittered away down the hallway as fast as she could.

Yuzuru then dialed Yoshio Ootori, to only be greeted by a voice mail. He tried then to dial, hoping Kyoya's brother, Yuuichi, would answer, but was redirected to voicemail after only one ring. "Neither of your family members answered! What do we do?!"

"Calm down. How many times did Yuuichi's phone ring?" Kyoya was very calm externally, considering the situation, but on the inside he just wanted to scream and run away.

"Just once."

"Then his phone is off. We won't be able to reach him. What about my father?"

"His rang the full time."

"Try him again. He knows that if someone calls more than once that he is desperately needed. If he doesn't answer again we can use my phone. We call three times in a row for emergencies. He will always pick up for one of us on the third call."

Yuzuru dialed again and was once again greeted by a voice message. He started to panic. Kyoya had to remind him again to be calm, and told him where his phone is. Yuzuru reached into the front right pocket of Kyoya's pants and pulled out a black smart phone. Kyoya gave him his password and Yuzuru quickly and easily navigated his way to find Yoshio's phone number in the foreign cell.

He held the phone to his ear as he dialed once, twice, and on the third time he heard an almost frantic voice, but not quite. "What's wrong, Kyoya? This better be a true emergency. I'm in an important meeting."

"Yoshio, thank God! This is Yuzuru Suoh." The man breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the voice on the other line, and the man on the other end quickly went from slightly pissed to worried.

"Yuzuru, where's Kyoya? Is he alright? What happened?"

"Kyoya's fine. He told me to call you. Tamaki is seriously hurt and needs help. Your son needs your instruction." The man on the other end demanded a quick explanation, which was quickly given, as he stood up from his desk where two men were sitting across from him, and crossed his office, looking out the window to the gardens. The two men sitting across from the desk looked at each other, then decided to wait patiently.

After explaining, Yuzuru put the phone to Kyoya's ear and held it there for him so he would have full use of his hands. "Tell me his condition, Kyoya."

"His breathing is shallow and very slow, no more than three full respirations a minute. His pulse is faint and slow. 50 beats per minute at most. He has lost ability to stay conscious. He's lost at least a third of his blood supply, and quickly draining. I put a tourniquet just above the cuts on each wrist, effectively slowing blood flow, but I have been unsuccessful in stopping it completely. An ambulance is on the way." The second Kyoya stopped talking his father quickly went into emergency mode and told him the few changes that he needed to make to the tourniquets, how to slow the blood flow even more, even how the blonde should be laying to help slow blood flow to his arms.

The group did what they could to help him until the paramedics arrived in the room, and took over. Kyoya was then able to hold the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He used what remained of his coat as a rag to wipe his hands. Once his hands were mostly clean of the blood he took the phone in his hand and continued a conversation with his father who wanted to know what caused the sudden reaction from Tamaki in as many details as possible, keeping it as short as he could.

Kyoya explained the situation with the twins, and Tamaki's recent depression. Once Kyoya finished his story, watching the paramedics load Tamaki into the ambulance, he hung up with his father promising to meet him at the hospital immediately. He could finish his meeting another day. They hung up the phone and Kyoya took Haruhi's hand, and they ran to the limo, which then followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Yoshio Ootori hung up the phone and turned to his current appointment, excusing himself for leaving them early, but explaining that it was an emergency. The two men nodded in understanding and left, going out front to their awaiting car. Yoshio followed not long after, grabbing a coat on his way out, and pulling his oldest son from a deep sleep to drag him along.

When the two oldest Ootori's arrived at the hospital they were just in time to see the ambulance pull in and another Ootori limo following not far behind. They exited their own limo, and ran to the other limo, reaching it just as Kyoya was getting out of it. Yoshio looked his youngest son up and down, impressed with his calm demeanor, considering the situation, and the fact that he was covered in his best friend's blood.

"You've done well, Kyoya." The raven nodded, looking back into the limo, glasses glinting, at a pale girl. Yoshio offered his hand to the other teen, which she accepted and he helped her out of the car. She almost fell over, and the man caught her easily. "She's in shock. She needs almost as much help as Tamaki does." He looked up at the ambulance. The door was closing and Tamaki was quickly being rolled into the big double doors of the hospital, worried father in tow.

"They will take care of him. Yuuichi, go inside and get Yuzuru. They won't let him in with Tamaki, and he will be frantic. Bring him to the waiting room with us." The man nodded, looking to his younger brother, impressed with his demeanor, before doing as he was told with purpose.

The three remaining companions made their way into the hospital waiting room, where Yoshio insisted that Haruhi lay down. He quickly treated her for shock, and turned to his son to see him sitting in a chair close by, silent tears streaking his face. A glare on the boy's glasses prevented the man from seeing his son's eyes, but he knew what he would see there. It would be nothing different than what was always there: a hard look that said he didn't care, but the tears would speak otherwise.

Yoshio sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He stood up and went to his son to sit next to him. "I'm very impressed, Kyoya. Not many people would be able to handle that situation the way you did. Her reaction is a testament to that." He pointed to the sick girl lying on a couch close by.

Kyoya looked over at her. "How did you know she was a girl?"

Yoshio chuckled slightly and patted his son on the back. "I'm kind of surprised no one else has figured it out. Her face is shaped like a girl's, and her eyes say it all." Kyoya nodded and leaned his head back on the wall behind him, closing his eyes, worn out from the long day he has already had. After worrying about Tamaki for two days straight with very little sleep, and then trying to save his life, he was exhausted.

He stayed like that for a few moments until his brother's voice was heard trying to calm the older man that just wanted his son. Kyoya was rather surprised by the change in demeanor that Yuzuru Suoh had undergone. Every time the raven had seen the man before this he had always been so cold to his son, as if he didn't want anything to do with him, but now he was able to see that Yuzuru truly loved Tamaki, but was unable to show it, thanks to a certain grandmother that completely controlled their lives.

Kyoya stayed where he was and closed his eyes again, but Yoshio stood to help Yuuichi with the crazed man. After a few minutes they were finally able to calm him down, and get him to sit quietly. As Yoshio had predicted, both Yuzuru and Kyoya were covered in Tamaki's blood, so he left them in the waiting room to retrieve two shirts and the two pairs of pants he had thought quickly to grab on his way out the door, and handed them to the blood-covered men upon re-entering the room.

Both of them thanked him and went to change. Kyoya and Yuzuru threw their clothes away, not even bothering to try and clean them, especially Kyoya with his blood-soaked pants. Both reclaimed their seats, and Haruhi sat up, feeling better. Yoshio checked her vitals and deemed her fully healthy. They sat in silence until Haruhi thought about one rather important thing. "Kyoya-senpai. We should let Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai know. Probably the twins as well."

Kyoya opened one eye to look at her, then sat up, taking his phone and dialing a short, blonde teen. It rang a few times before He answered. "Kyo-chan! Is Tama-chan okay?! Takashi and I have been worried sick about him, right Takashi?" In the background Kyoya could hear a faint "Yeah" from the taller boy.

"I don't really know yet, Senpai. We are currently at the hospital. Tamaki is in the Emergency room, and we haven't heard anything yet." Kyoya tried with all his might to keep from crying. He prided himself in self control. It wouldn't do any good to cry anyways.

"EMERGENCY ROOM! WHY IS TAMA-CHAN IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM?!" Haruhi could hear Honey-senpai's crazed screams from her seat three chairs away, and Yoshio and Yuuichi both turned to see Kyoya holding the phone away from his ear, one eye closed and his head tilted away from the phone.

"Calm down, Honey-senpai. No more yelling." Kyoya explained in as few words as possible what had happened when they left the club room. When he finished he could hear Honey-senpai sobbing on the other end of the line. He heard some rustling and then a deeper voice.

"I heard the whole thing. We won't come to the hospital now, there's no reason for us to be there. Let us know when you hear anything." Mori was much more rational than his blonde cousin, who was screaming at Mori that they needed to go, but Mori rejected him with a swift and stern "No".

"Thanks Mori-senpai."

"No. Thank you." The call ended and Kyoya heard the busy signal before ending the call on his end.

"Now for the twins…" He looked to Haruhi, who just nodded and bit her lip in nervousness. Kyoya scrolled up to find the Hitachiin brothers' number and pressed dial. It rang twice before he heard Hikaru answer.

"Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya took a deep breath and started in on the twins. He quickly explained what had happened, and then proceeded to chastise them with one sentence.

"I hope you are satisfied, because this _is_ your fault." He ended and let the two boys sit in silence on the other end before continuing. "I will call you later to let you know what happens. Hopefully it won't be too much longer. Keep your phone close."

"Kay…" the boys answered quietly in unison, and Kyoya hung up.

They waited for about another hour before a nurse came through the double doors that led to the ER, and called Tamaki's name. All five of them stood and looked over at her. She crossed the room to speak with them. "He's going to be fine. He is in need of some blood, though." She looked nervously to Yoshio, knowing that he was the owner of the hospital. "His blood type is O+, so he is a universal recipient. Any of you should be able to help him."

"I will." Kyoya quickly volunteered himself, and the nurse informed them that he would need two donors, so Yuuichi also offered himself. Yoshio looked at the nurse pointedly and she asked him if anything was wrong.

"He needs two pints of blood and he's still alive?"

"Yes, he is. It's as if he suddenly found this will to live, and his body is fighting very hard to keep him alive." She smiled a small smile, and took the two boys to have their blood drawn.

Kyoya turned to Yuuichi. "Why did you offer?"

"Blood donations from two donors works best when both donors have the same blood type. It just so happens that we are the only two in the room that have the same blood type, so naturally I would volunteer."

"Hmm…" The younger brother doubted that was the full truth, but was grateful anyways. After having their blood drawn it was immediately taken to Tamaki and administered to him.

After texting Honey, Mori, and the twins with the update, and another hour to make sure his body would start to accept the foreign blood, Tamaki was taken to another room, and the little group was allowed to see him. When they walked in he was was still unconscious. The nurse informed them that it was the anesthetic and they all took a seat, watching Tamaki closely for any changes. The nurse left them with instructions to come find her when he woke up so that she could take his vitals.

They sat in silence for a long time before Yoshio and Yuuichi announced that they would be leaving. Yuuichi had a pregnant wife to take care of, and Yoshio had some things to finish, so they left. Kyoya promised to text them when Tamaki woke up. He looked down at his phone and decided to text Honey and Mori again, and the twins, to let them know that he was okay, but that he was still unconscious with a promise to let them know when he was awake.

Honey replied, asking if they could visit him now, and Kyoya looked at the clock. There was still an hour of time that they could come, so he said yes. The twins never replied.

A few minutes later Kyoya looked up to see Honey and Mori being led to the room by the nice nurse that had taken care of them. They greeted the newcomers quietly, and Honey had tears streaming down his cheeks. They all sat down again and waited.

The next time Kyoya looked up he saw Tamaki stirring a little and a little color returning to his cheeks. Yuzuru sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes and wiped his tear-stained face, but as they watched his eyes never opened, worrying every member of the group. He should be awake by now.

 **A/N: Well, What'd you think? Pretty crazy, huh? I wasn't kidding when I said this story wasn't for the weak-hearted. Don't forget to Review. Until next time! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! Enjoy the chapter, it's kinda short, but I needed a filler chapter. Happy reading (sort of).**

Brink of Destruction

Chapter 4

Kyoya watched nervously as his best friend's chest rose and fell over and over. The anesthesia should have worn off long before now, and he was still unconscious. This made Kyoya very anxious. He thought about getting up to get the nurse when she walked in. She frowned when she looked at the bed to see the blonde boy was still unconscious. She approached the bed and stood slightly in front of Kyoya, checking the blonde boy's pulse. She took a few notes on her clipboard, and turned to leave the room.

Kyoya knew the signs, and that wasn't a good sign. The woman returned with a doctor that Kyoya recognized almost immediately. He was a rather tall, light-haired man with a trimmed and uniform mustache. He wore a white lab coat like a typical doctor with a stethoscope around his neck. This man had been to Kyoya's house before, and he worked closely with the current head of the Ootori family. He was a man Kyoya could trust, he hoped. The doctor quietly greeted everyone in the room and introduced himself as Doctor Yoshido before swiftly making his way to the bed where Tamaki lay nearly lifeless. He checked a few things on the monitors that beeped steadily, then a few things like pulse and blood pressure.

After listening to the boy's breathing in his stethoscope he smiled lightly and turned to the group. "He's just fine. He must be tired because he is simply sleeping."

"Are you sure." Yuzuru stood from his seat on the other side of the bed, eyes red and puffy, with a worried look on his face that practically screamed fear.

"Yes, I'm sure." Doctor Yoshido looked down at Tamaki and continued. "Watch. He's going to wake up now." He reached down and lifted the blonde's head off the pillow and put an extra one behind his neck. He reached to the side of the bed and pushed the button to make the bed sit up, and as the head of the bed rose Tamaki stirred.

When the boy was sitting up at a little more than a forty-five degree angle his eyes opened, and closed again. The group watched with bated breath as Tamaki's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, moving his head from side to side slowly. "Where am I? What happened?" The blonde whispered almost inaudibly. Yuzuru Suoh was so relieved he could speak through the tears that flowed freely down his face.

Kyoya, being the only one in the room with enough remaining composure to speak, answered Tamaki. "You're in the hospital, Tamaki. You tried to kill yourself."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Why? I can't seem to remember anything." The blonde opened his eyes just enough to look up into Kyoya's deep grey ones.

The raven almost lost it at seeing his friend's sad, blue eyes, but kept his composure. "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you're here, and that you're doing fine." He paused letting Tamaki take that in. "We were all very worried about you."

"All?" Tamaki scanned the room with his bright blue eyes, and saw everyone he cared about. His eyes finally landed on his weeping father. He opened his mouth to say something, but berfore he could say anything the doctor cut in.

"I'm sorry, but it's late, and visiting hours were over quite some time ago. We have already let you stay longer than we are allowed to. He needs rest, and I can promise he is in good hands." Kyoya looked at the familiar man, and he stared back. It appeared that Doctor Yoshido wasn't going to back down any time soon, so the group slowly filed out of the room before they had to be told again and after saying their goodbyes to Tamaki.

"Thank you for your kindness. It's good to see you again." Kyoya approached the doctor and greeted him as a sort of old friend.

"It's good to see you, too, young master Ootori. I noticed your father and oldest brother were here earlier, as well. Are they doing alright?" He smiled pleasantly at the raven-haired teen.

"Yes, they are doing well. My father's business is doing well, and Yuuichi's wife is very healthy, and so is the baby, so things are at least well for them." He glanced at a now sleeping Tamaki as he said his last few words.

Doctor Yoshido followed the boy's gaze and fell into sympathy mode. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He seems to be recovering well."

Kyoya sighed and turned back to the doctor. "I hope so." And with that he turned to leave

The group all made their own way from the hospital to their own homes. Kyoya and Haruhi slipped into his sleek black limo, and sped off to Haruhi's apartment. The car ride was silent as they both thought about the long day they had, and Kyoya updated both his father and Yuuichi through text.

When they drove up to the apartment complex Haruhi got out, still too upset to say anything. Kyoya, being the gentleman he was, thanked her quietly. "For what, senpai?" Haruhi turned back around, slightly confused.

"For going with me today, even when you knew the possibilities." He locked eyes with her in his sincerity.

"You're welcome, and thank you, too." With that she closed the door and ascended the stairs to her apartment and watched the black limo drive around the corner, back to the Ootori mansion.

When she walked through the door she found herself alone, and her dad was probably at work. She sank down in front of the door in the entry and buried her head in between her legs to try to avoid crying.

When Honey and Mori arrived at their own houses they remained silent to try to keep the light feeling of peace that now settled over them, rather than the anxious feeling they had felt before going to the hospital. They went to bed without a word.

Kyoya called the twins on the way back to his own house, and Hikaru answered after only one ring. "How is he?"

"He'll be alright. You're lucky he is. If he weren't I would have to blame his death on you, but in your fortunate circumstances that's not going to happen, and he should be released from the hospital in the next day or two."

Kyoya could hear two relieved sighs on the other end and hung up before they could ask him any more questions. He might fall apart if they did. When they pulled up to the house and he walked up the front steps he opened the door to see his own father standing just inside the door, waiting for him. "Are you alright, son?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you, sir." He turned to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, but his father stopped him for a moment.

"I know you are tired, but listen for just a minute." Kyoya stopped and turned his head enough to see his father from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry about your friend. I know you care deeply about him, and I hope he'll be fine. You don't have to suffer alone though, no matter what happens. Even if Yuuichi isn't the best brother in the world, Akito is a good brother to you, and he can help. And Kyoya, I'm here for you, too." Kyoya nodded and started to ascend the stairs again. "Sleep well, Kyoya."

Yuzuru Suoh, on the other hand, didn't have a warm welcome when he walked in the door to his large mansion on the other side of town. When he opened the door he saw his own mother atop the staircase in front of him. "I heard what happened to Tamaki, and if you ask me, the brat deserves it."

The man responded quietly, "I know you don't like my son, but he didn't deserve this, and Tamaki has always been resilient. He'll be alright, I know it."

"Maybe… for a while." The older woman gave him a look that said mischief, but he stayed silent now in the presence of his mother, and quickly made his way to his son's room down the hall, and when he arrived he found that most of the blood had been cleaned up, but there was a stain on the carpet that was going to have to be removed or the carpet replaced.

The man broke down in tears once again and collapsed on his son's king-size bed and cried himself to sleep, hoping beyond hope that his son would survive this phase he was going through.

Everyone involved in the situation slept restlessly that night, dreaming of horrific things happening over and over: car crashes, more suicides, and anything else possible. They hoped through the night for peace in the morning, and they did have peace, but just like everything in this world, it wasn't meant to last.

 **A/N: There you go, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I ran into a bit of a writer's block, but I figured it out. Here you go! Enjoy! (sort of)**

Chapter 5

Kyoya woke the next morning feeling very refreshed after his exhaustion from the previous day's events. If fact, he could say that he had slept better that night than he had in a long time. He had woken up before his alarm, so he took his time getting ready. He stepped into a hot shower a few minutes later, letting the near-scalding water run from the top of his head, to his face, down his chest and back, until finally running down his legs and then the drain. It had been so long since he had been stress free that he was just grateful to stand in the hot water and not think about anything, and that's what he did.

He stood under the water in a daze for what didn't seem like long, but it was actually close to a half an hour later when he finally stepped out of the enclosed space that was his personal shower and looked at his reflection in the mirror over the sink.

He had lost some weight over the last few weeks, and he hadn't even noticed until now. He had been rather skinny before, but now he could see his ribs if he looked for it. He had a nice set of abs before this whole ordeal started, but they were barely visible now.

The raven sighed and reached for his glasses on the counter and put them on. It didn't help the image in front of him. It just made it worse. He had changed without even realizing it. He couldn't believe Tamaki could affect him as much as he did.

The young Ootori wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and opened the door to the bathroom, crossing his bedroom to find a clean uniform, and then his alarm kicked on, and he tapped the button to turn it off.

When he looked in the mirror again and found himself presentable, hair combed and all, he decided he had enough time before school to visit his friend in the hospital. He called his driver to the front and they made for the Ootori hospital.

He stepped into a different room than the one they had been in the day before, since Tamaki was no longer seen as an Emergency patient, rather a rehabilitation patient. Tamaki was asleep, and Haruhi was already there, sitting in the chair in the corner, looking out the window with a distant look in her eyes. He cleared his throat as he walked in, and Haruhi snapped out of her trance. She stood when she saw him, and their eyes met for a brief moment before they both turned their heads to look at the blonde boy asleep in the hospital bed.

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could even say anything by a nurse that was there to take Tamaki's vitals. "Excuse me, it's time to take his vitals. I won't be long." She approached the bed and started the short process.

Kyoya addressed the nurse. "Was he awake for very long yesterday? And when was the last time he woke up?" He moved as he talked to sit on the opposite side of the bed as Haruhi.

The nurse looked up from her stethoscope as she finished taking Tamaki's blood pressure, and looked him in the eyes. "He was awake long enough to ask a lot of questions, and he ate a little too, and he hasn't been awake since."

"Thank you." The nurse went back to her work, finished quickly and left the room. Haruhi and Kyoya sat in silence for another minute before Kyoya broke the uneasy silence. "Did you sleep well, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, better than I have in a long time. Just knowing he was going to be okay for now was comfort enough to let me sleep." She paused for a moment. "How about you?"

"Same. Better than I have in a while." Silence fell once again after that, and it wasn't long before Haruhi looked at her watch and announced that school would be starting soon, and they needed to get going. Kyoya nodded and they stood to leave, but as they were about to walk out the door they heard Tamaki's heart rate monitor speed up gradually. When Kyoya turned around the blonde was moving restlessly in his sleep. Doctor Yoshido pushed past them into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that nothing seemed to be wrong other than the fact that Tamaki was having what appeared to be a bad dream.

The raven pushed past the doctor, and shook Tamaki lightly to wake him up. He gasped as his eyes flew open, and he breathed heavily for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the pillow. He stayed still for a moment before his eyes opened once more to meet three more concerned faces. "I'm okay. It was just a dream." He spoke just loud enough to be heard.

"What was your dream?" The raven asked Tamaki with his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Tamaki thought for a moment before he answered.

"I don't remember. It slipped away." Kyoya nodded and smiled slightly.

"Alright, Tamaki. Haruhi and I have to get to school, but we'll be by to see you after, okay?" Kyoya turned to leave as Tamaki nodded.

Kyoya almost closed the door behind him when he heard Tamaki utter a quiet thank you.

The day went rather smoothly for everyone, and the Host club was cancelled because the hosts all wanted to see Tamaki. The twins weren't seen the whole day. When they arrived at the hospital there was a lot of activity in Tamaki's room, and they weren't allowed in. They waited around for a minute, and Kyoya, with his special access as an Ootori, went to get an idea of what had happened.

In the meantime, the good mood that had persisted for most of the day with the club members had all but died. Everyone was now back to worrying, and when Kyoya returned they all stood, anxious to hear a report. The raven was not in a good mood, and bit his lip before talking. "Tamaki…isn't going home today."

"When, then?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked at her, then tilted his head just enough for a glare to cover his glasses. "No one knows…" He stopped for a long moment before swallowing the knot in his throat and finishing in one great burst of sentences. "Tamaki flatlined. They don't know if they can resuscitate him. They're doing everything they can, but they don't even know why this is happening. He didn't overdose on his meds or anything, and everything they did to him yesterday was accepted by his body. No one knows. He just stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating, and there's almost nothing they can do about it!" He stopped, breathing heavily, and watching everyone's reactions.

Honey hugged his Usa-chan close and cried. Mori picked him up and let the smaller boy hug him around the neck. Haruhi had started crying part way through his rant, and silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Someone had apparently called Tamaki's dad, and he burst through the doors just as everyone had taken a seat. Kyoya sat as far away from the other three as he possibly could, and buried his head in his hands to hide the silent tears that started to fall from the corners of his eyes. He looked up when he heard Yuzuru Suoh's voice. "Where is he? Where's my son?"

Kyoya took a deep breath, recomposed himself, adjusted his glasses on his face, and stood up next to the older man. "Mr. Suoh. I know this is hard, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can I possibly calm down when my son is in there dying?! He doesn't deserve this. He's a good kid. He wouldn't…" Yuzuru started yelling at the young Ootori, but as his rant continued his voice softened until he was barely whispering. "...why…why would he do this? Why would he do this to me...to you...to himself?..." It was silent for a moment before Kyoya decided it was safe to speak.

"He's been hurting a lot recently. I don't mean physically: I mean emotionally. He had some friends that haven't been so kind lately, and it has taken its toll on all of us, but mostly on Tamaki." The older man sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Will they let us know when they are done?" Kyoya could barely hear the man as he spoke through his hands.

"Yes." Silence fell back on the room once again as they awaited the final verdict. Everyone had a feeling they knew what it would be, but they couldn't help but hope anyways. Two hours passed in strained silence before the doors opened from the outside, and Yoshio Ootori entered the room quietly and sat in the chair next to Kyoya. No one said a word until an hour later when Doctor Yoshido came through the door.

Everyone stood up rather quickly. Most had red, swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. Kyoya and Yoshio being the only exceptions. As everyone gathered around the doctor he made the announcement they had all been anticipating, yet feared. "Tamaki Suoh, at 6:43 pm, has been declared officially brain dead." There were three distinct sobs in the room from Haruhi, Honey, and Yuzuru as the doctor finished his sentence. A single tear ran down Kyoya's cheek that only his father saw, and Mori sighed deeply. "His heart is beating due to the machines, but he will never wake up. His brain will never see activity again. You can come in and see him." The doctor then turned to Yuzuru and addressed him directly. "We have to have your approval to turn the machines off. It's your call."

"His heart is beating. He's still alive. A beating heart means that he is alive." Yuzuru was doing his best to believe that his son was still alive.

"That isn't necessarily the case. His brain is no longer active, it's dead. A person can't be alive if their brain doesn't work." The doctor was doing his best to explain the situation, but Yoshio cut him off.

"Just show us to the room." Doctor Yoshido nodded and turned to walk, Yoshio close behind, whispering just loud enough that Yoshido would be the only one to hear it. "I'll explain it to him. He's a close friend of mine, and I think I can talk some sense into him. I'll take care of it. Thanks for your hard work."

"Thank you, Mr. Ootori." The man opened the door to reveal a still, silent room except for the repetitious beeps of the heart rate monitors. The group filed into the room, and stood around the silent blonde as Yuzuru, in denial, started to try to wake his son up from his eternal rest.

Yoshio let him for a short time, but eventually put a hand on the other man's shoulder. Yuzuru shrugged it off. "No, he's not dead. He can't be."

"Yuzuru." The man looked up at the dark haired man above him. "He's gone…"

"No. I won't let him be."

"You don't have a choice." The blonde man started to cry once again, beginning to realize that the other man was right.

"What do I do now?" He dropped his head onto his son's arm as he fell to his knees alongside the bed.

"You stop crying and be a man." This voice was higher pitched and stern, and it came from the door of the room. Yuzuru looked up to see his mother in the doorway. She looked almost excited about the situation.

The Suoh man thought for a moment, and then remembered his conversation from the day before. She had looked like she had something up her sleeve, and now he wanted to know what it was. His eyes narrowed as he stood to face the woman he once respected and loved. "What did you do to my son?"

Yoshio looked sharply at his business friend. "You think she had something to do with this?"

"I absolutely do. When we talked yesterday I thought maybe she was up to something."

"But you could never prove anything." The woman smirked at her son. "That bastard son of yours deserved everything that has been happening to him. He shouldn't be alive in the first place."

"You witch! That's my son!"

"Yuzuru! Stop!" Yoshio stepped in front of him and blocked his friend's view of his mother, and quietly convinced him to leave it be. When Shizue, his mother, decided that she had won for the moment she turned and left.

The Suoh man listened to the monotonous blips of the machines behind him, and the reality of everything sank in. He turned to his long-time business friend and spoke quietly. "Turn it off."

Yoshio couldn't quite hear him. "Beg your pardon?"

"Please turn it off. I can't do this any more." Yoshio bowed his head to the other, younger man, and went to the machines to turn them off. Each monitor turned off as he flipped the switches, and the entire room watched with bated breath as Tamaki took his final breath and the final machine turned off.

Yoshio took the time to remove all tubes from the young teen and remove the oxygen mask from his face before adjusting him to a perfectly respectful position to make him look like he was sleeping and nothing more. They stayed a while, and they mourned. It was finally over, or so they thought. Little did they know, it was only the beginning.

 **Yes, I'm mean. I'm aware of it. Next chapter coming soon. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. It hasn't been that long since my last one, but that's just because I have a friend that won't stop bugging me about chapter updates, so he got what he wanted. Here you go my crazy, meat-cutting friend. Enjoy! (more or less)**

Chapter 6

Kyoya returned from the hospital late, and he probably would have been later had his father not pulled him away and told him they needed to go home. He had one more day of school before he could use his weekend to mourn his friend, but until then he needed to focus. He tried to block out everything but his homework for the rest of the night until he shoved some earbuds in his ears and fell asleep with music blasting in his ears.

Honey and Mori had left first, Honey in tears, and tried to eat, but had no appetites left for the food laid out before them. They needed to finish their homework, but only Mori could focus enough to finish. They went to bed that night with hardly a word spoken between them.

Haruhi had left at the same time as Kyoya, and instead of taking the ride offered by Kyoya, she decided to walk a bit to help clear her head. She tried to remain positive, and continued about her life as if nothing happened, but when it came time to sleep she couldn't keep her mind away from it, and cried herself to sleep, just as she had done ten years ago when her mom died.

Yuzuru Suoh was the last to leave. Around midnight he came to his senses, and decided it wasn't going to do him any good to sit next to his lifeless son, so he made his way out to his limo, and went home to find Shizue Suoh standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for him to arrive. "You were gone a long time, Yuzuru."

"My son just died." the man choked back his tears once again before continuing. "I don't know what you did, but I know you had something to do with his death." He started to walk away, but before he could walk down the hallway to his own bedroom his mother stopped him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Yuzuru. I'm your mother, and I'm not done with you." Yuzuru turned back to face the stern woman. "That boy does not deserve anything that we gave him here. He should never have been born. Had he been born to the woman I chose for you maybe I would have been able to love him, and he would have had a chance to inherit this household. As it is, he was not, and I never was going to accept him as an official part of this family. He…"

Yuzuru couldn't take it anymore, and interrupted the elder woman. "He was still my son! No matter who he was born to! I loved Anne-sophie, and I'm glad he was born to her instead of that woman. She never would have been a good mother, but Anne-sophie was…" He was silent for a moment as he thought about his sick wife that went missing, and his son that was born to her. A little boy with hair as blonde as his mother's, and big, bright blue eyes. The baby boy never cried, and he always had a giant smile on his face. He kept that smile plastered on his face for most of his life until recently.

Yuzuru watched from a distance as Tamaki adjusted to his new life in Japan, and he found friends, lots of them. The man was content to watch his son as long as he was happy. He grew accustomed to the young Ootori boy making frequent visits, and he always knew Tamaki was happy when the other teen was around. He knew from the sound of Tamaki's laugh that he was okay here. It was only recently that Tamaki started to fall from his eternal good mood.

The man could do nothing as he watched his son start to wear a frown more often than not, and it only seemed to be getting worse. Kyoya Ootori wasn't over as much, and Tamaki was quiet. Yuzuru hated that he could do nothing for his son, especially with his mother watching his every move. He still had to be stern.

When the honors student ran into his office with a sick look on her face, he immediately regretted ignoring his son, no matter what Shizue said or did. Walking into the room with a bloody Tamaki nearly killed him right there. His heart broke in two at the sight of his self-destructing son, and when he heard over the phone that something was wrong with his hospitalized son, he was beyond broken: he was crushed. He had no sense left to care what his mother wanted from him.

He wanted nothing more at that moment than to hold his family in his arms, his whole family. He wanted his son back with his bright smile, and he wanted his beautiful blonde wife, and he wanted her close. It was in that moment that he realized how important family is.

"Speaking of Anne-Sophie, where is she?" He looked up at Shizue with a nasty glare on his face. The woman looked back at him, emotionless. "I know you know where she is, now tell me. She deserves to know that her son is dead, and what happened to him."

"You will never speak to that woman again. I will let her know." Yuzuru clenched his fists and tears started pouring down his face.

"No." Shizue heard it, but maybe she heard wrong.

"What did you say, Yuzuru? Speak up, boy."

"No! You can't do this to me! I've just lost my son, and now you're going to keep me from the one woman I've ever truly loved, too? I want my wife! You will let me talk to her, and I am going to see her! I don't give a damn what you say! I want my wife and I want my son!" He had started to climb the stairs approaching the older woman, but collapsed a few steps down at the mention of Tamaki. "That's all I've ever wanted. I want to love freely. I don't care if you take everything away from me. None of this actually matters. The only thing that should matter, and the only thing that does matter, is family, and I will be seeing what remains of mine." He stood up and approached his mother. And when he was almost touching noses with her he made it known that he was now the one in charge. "Now, give me the information that I need, or you will be the one who suddenly goes brain dead. And I won't shed a single tear for you, you bitch."

"No, Yuzuru."

"Give it to me, dammit! I know you have it!" Yuzuru looked so furious that Shizue actually took a few steps back.

"Fine, but if you call her then you are no longer welcome in my house, Yuzuru." The man glared down at her.

"I already told you, that doesn't matter to me any more. The only thing that matters now is my family." Shizue stared him down for another minute before admitting that she had lost, and started to walk toward her own office.

When they entered the room, Shizue approached her desk and opened the top drawer with a key, and pulled out a single sheet of paper. "This is all of Anne-sophie's contact information. You have two weeks to find a place to live and get out of my house."

"Fine by me." Yuzuru took that paper from her hand, looked to make sure it was all real, turned, and left the room. He had some phone calls to make.

The next day Kyoya woke to find that he had been crying in his sleep. His cheeks were wet, and his eyes burned. He shook his head and wiped the tears away. His day dragged on and on. He couldn't pay attention in class, and had no appetite at lunch. He sat with his friends at an empty table. No one said a word.

They cancelled the host club for the day, but still met up in the third floor music room. When they got there, Haruhi mentioned that the twins hadn't been in class all day. As she finished speaking they heard the door creak open slowly. Everyone turned to look at the open door, where two red-heads stood. Haruhi stood up from her spot at the table, and walked towards them with her face shadowed. She looked scary.

When she approached them she slapped them both across the cheek, and stood in front of them with clenched fists. Hikaru held a hand to his face, and Kaoru had a shocked look on his face. "What was that for?" They spoke quietly in unison.

Haruhi opened her mouth, but Kyoya had approached her, and touched her on the shoulder. "Have a seat, Haruhi." The cross-dressing girl turned on her heel, and sat angrily back in her chair at the table. "You did deserve that, by the way." Kyoya addressed the boys in the doorway. "Tamaki died yesterday." The twin's both took a deep breath and held it as a tear ran down each of their cheeks as it sank in.

"And it's our fault." Kaoru whispered, but the whole room heard.

"Not completely." Kyoya tried to calm the situation a bit. "You might be the reason he slit his wrists, but I don't believe that was the cause of death." He could hear an audible gasp around the room, and continued. "He was fine when we went to see him yesterday morning. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't depressed, either. It seemed as if he was on an uphill slope." Kyoya thought for a minute before continued. "For him to suddenly lose the will to live like that when he was doing so well only hours earlier, it was just odd.

"I couldn't help but notice that Yuzuru Suoh mentioned that he thought Shizue Suoh had something to do with his death, and I wouldn't doubt it if she did. She has never liked Tamaki, and she did seem to be happy that he was dead, or at least she didn't care." Kyoya let it all sink in for a moment before addressing the boys again. "So, yes. You're the reason he tried to die, but not the reason he actually did."

"But he wouldn't have been in the hospital in the first place if it wasn't for them!" Haruhi stood up again after hearing that Kyoya didn't completely blame them. "Shizue had an opportunity to make her move because he was already dying!"

"Haruhi, calm down. This isn't going to make anything better."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my boyfriend is dead, and he died because of them." she pointed at the twins just before she felt two very large hands grab her wrists, and pull them behind her back. Mori held her there firmly as Kyoya approached her and lifted her chin up to make her look him in the eye.

"Yelling at them isn't going to help anyone. We don't need any more suicides, and if you'll kindly remember…" Kyoya lowered his voice so that only she could hear. "...the twins are in a precarious position. Even if they are the cause of his death, we can't let them fall over the edge the way Tamaki did two days ago. They didn't realize what their actions would lead to. Now, help me out with this." Haruhi tried to struggle out of Mori's hands, which just tightened around her wrists. "Agree to this, and I will tell Mori to let you go." Haruhi thought about it for a minute and let herself soften.

Mori let go of her hands and she stormed out of the room, pushing past the twins on her way. Kyoya pushed his glasses back up on his nose, and turned back to the twins. Hikaru had tears running down both cheeks as he whispered. "Is Tamaki really dead?"

"Yes. He is." Kyoya answered them, and heard Honey sob behind him.

"Excuse us." Kaoru took Hikaru by the hand, and they walked out of the room. Kyoya turned back to the remaining two people in the room. Honey was hugging Usa-chan close with very real tears soaking the fabric of the bunny, and Mori stared at the wood of the table with his usual blank expression.

"Let's go home. There's no point in us being here. It's not helping us at all. I'll see you both later. Probably at Tamaki's funeral on Sunday." Kyoya turned to go, and as he reached for the door handle he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you for helping all of us get through this. I know this is hard for you. You may not show it, but I know he was your best friend, and that this is harder for you than you let on. Let us know if you ever need anything, Kyoya."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. I will." Kyoya opened the door, and left. When he arrived home, he found Yuzuru Suoh sitting in his living room with his brothers and his father. Yoshio stood up when his youngest walked in the door, and invited him to sit down.

When he was seated with the other men, Yoshio explained the situation. Yuzuru had confronted his mother, Shizue, and obtained his wife's contact information. Because of this, Shizue had disowned him and given him two weeks to move out of the house. He had contacted his wife in France, and she was on her way to Japan. She still wasn't healthy, so she was going to need the Ootori family's assistance with that. Also, Yuzuru didn't want to wait two weeks to move out, so he would be staying in the unused wing of the Ootori estate.

Kyoya took all of this in, and agreed to all of it, and they all moved forward in helping Yuzuru make arrangements for Tamaki's funeral. Kyoya was in charge of flowers, since they all agreed that he knew Tamaki best in that department, and everyone else took a task or two, trying to get it all done. They finished up the last few online orders around midnight, and split up to go to their rooms, and try to get at least a little sleep.

The twins had gone home that night and didn't say anything to each other for a long time. They skipped dinner, didn't touch homework, and sat on their bed, side by side, unmoving for a long time. The first to say anything was Kaoru. "I don't know if I can do this, Hikaru."

"Do what?"

"Live with myself knowing that this is our fault. That Tamaki is dead because of us."

"I was sort of thinking the same thing, but you heard Kyoya just as well as I did, Kaoru. He doesn't need nor want any more suicides."

They both thought about it for a minute, and then Hikaru spoke again. "Alright. Let's think about this for a couple of days before we do anything rash. We don't want to regret anything else. We've been invited to the funeral, so let's go to that, and we'll see what happens, m'kay?" He turned to look at the younger of the two, and saw that he was crying, so he pulled him into his arms, and they remained wrapped in each other's embrace until the sun rose back up over the horizon, welcoming another long day in the life of the host club.

 **Well, there you have it. Another chapter in this ridiculously sad story. See you all in the next chapter, and don't forget to review! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I came up with a bunch of one shot ideas, and have been working on those for the past couple of weeks. Go read them, they're funny unlike this story. Anyways, here's your chapter. It's a short-ish one, because the next one could very well end up quite lengthy. Read away dearies.**

Chapter 7

The hosts had a very long saturday preparing for a funeral that should never have had to happen. They spent their time various ways. Honey and Mori-senpai stayed home, and sat in the back garden, watching the ducks in the pond and staring off into space as the weather became increasingly colder. Honey had Usa-chan in a tight hug the whole day, and Mori remained steadfastly at his side as the smaller boy cried steadily all day.

They spent the entirety of the day sitting still until the sun sank below the horizon and dark clouds started to roll in from on the horizon. When Mori stood and turned around to carry his cousin back inside he couldn't help but notice the big brown eyes that normally held so much excitement. Rather than having a glow to them, they were red and swollen. His face conveyed pure agony. Tears stained his cheeks, and dripped onto the top of his pink bunny's head.

The taller boy sighed and picked up the smaller boy, carrying him inside the house and to his room as the blonde hugged him tightly around the neck. Though they laid in bed, neither of them slept. They had a funeral the next day, and it wasn't one they could just shrug off.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked the maze in the garden, trying to forget about it, but it just wasn't possible. They blamed themselves for what happened. Haruhi had been mostly right and they both knew it. They were even willing to admit it at this point. They barely ate, and they hadn't slept. There were rings around their eyes, and tear tracks were a prominent feature on their cheeks.

Their minds raced with possibilities for their life in the near future, and they debated the value of life. Haruhi made a point, but so did Kyoya. They just needed to decide which was the one they could agree with. It weighed so heavily on their minds that they didn't eat or sleep, and when the sun rose the next day with a new blanket of snow covering the grass, they readied themselves for the worst day of their lives.

Haruhi stayed home, trying to act as if nothing happened and it had all been some kind of dream, but after only a few hours of her charade she had no choice but to accept the fact that Tamaki was dead. This fact hit her hard as she was working on some soup for her dad's lunch. She dropped the ladle and got hot soup on her leg. It burned her a bit, but she didn't care as she fell to the floor, crying with her face in her hands.

Her dad came around the corner from the living room and kneeled down next to her, taking her into his arms and comforting her as best he could. When she had calmed down she realized that her leg actually hurt a little, so Ranka went to the medicine cabinet to retrieve some burn cream and helped her apply it and finished up the soup so that she could rest. But rest never came as she lay awake, thinking about everything that had happened.

Kyoya stayed in his room that day, sitting on the couch on the lower level, looking out the window to the garden. He thought about the memories. He recalled the first time Tamaki had ever been in his room. Kyoya had been angry with the seemingly childish boy and knocked the table over. Before long he had been laughing, though. Tamaki had seen through his facade. No one had ever done that before. He made Kyoya want to be himself, not the someone that others thought he should be.

He remembered Tamaki's ramblings about wanting to sit under a kotatsu table. He had been so persistent. When he finally did, thanks to Kyoya, he came up with the idea that would change everything. He came up with the Host Club. Kyoya didn't know where he would be without that idea, and the fact that it came to life.

He pulled up memories of late nights and sleepovers that Tamaki always insisted that they have. He had always laid out some sleeping bags across the floor and sat on top of them, telling wild stories of places he wanted to visit when he grew up. He wanted to see the world.

The raven stood from his place on the couch and walked to the closet and opened it, seeing the sleeping bags that the blonde had left there for these special, yet often occasions. Kyoya took one from the shelf and carried it out and spread it on the floor in front of the large windows. He removed his shoes and sat on top indian style.

He looked out the window when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It had started to snow. It fell in big, white flakes, floating to rest on the cold ground below. Kyoya watched it snow, and couldn't help but think of the first time Tamaki had seen snow. He had been so excited that he had run outside in nothing but socks and a t-shirt with sweatpants. The blonde had nearly frozen when he refused to go back inside and put some warmer clothes on. When he finally did, he was turning slightly purple, and had a giant grin on his face despite the ceaseless shivering.

Kyoya couldn't take it any more and shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts of his friend. When they didn't go away he laid back and put the pillow over his head. His mind continued to race with thoughts of that bright, smiling face with purple eyes and blonde hair. _Hey, Kyoya. I just had the most brilliant idea! We should start a club together! I'm serious… Hey, Kyoya! We should do this for our next cosplay!... Hey, Kyoya! Wouldn't this be fun?!... Let's go to Hokkaido next. Kay, Kyoya?!... If you really want to surpass your brothers then you can do it. I think the one who's really given up here is you, Kyoya._ He lost it as thoughts of the boy flooded him and he shook with sorrow.

The raven removed his glasses and was soon found asleep in the sleeping bag by his brother, who had come to check on him. There were tears running down his cheeks as he dreamed of better days. Akito sighed, pulling the top of the bag up higher on his kid brother's body. The older Ootori left, turning out the lights as he closed the door behind him.

Yuzuru Suoh was having more than one issue at this point. His son that he loved so dearly, but never had the chance to say so, was dead. He was now going to have to explain how this would be possible to Anne-sophie when she arrived that night. She wouldn't feel well either when she set foot in the dirtier Japanese air. And just as stressful as everything else: he now had no home of his own.

He was grateful to his business friend for giving him a place to stay temporarily, but he knew he couldn't stay too long or he would wear out his welcome. His mother, he knew, wouldn't have the guts to revoke his position in the family, or she would have to explain a lot of things to the media. She would also have no one to pick up the business and continue the Suoh legacy. Even knowing this, comfort would not come to the older man.

He looked at the clock: 7:30 pm. He would have to leave to pick up his wife from the airport in no more than thirty minutes. He picked himself up from the sofa in his temporary room and went to make himself look presentable. Once he looked up to par, he left the room taking only his wallet with him. When he arrived at the front door Yoshio Ootori was standing nearby. "Good luck, my friend." The blonde man looked toward the voice and nodded, unable to trust his own voice. "It'll be alright. We can take care of her and help her as needed. You needn't worry."

Yuzuru smiled faintly and nodded once again as a thank you before heading out into the falling snow to enter the long, black limousine. When the limo pulled into the airport pickup station he could see a woman in black with long, blonde hair hanging down past her waist. He could recognize that hair anywhere: it was the same hair that Tamaki had inherited.

The driver pulled up along side the woman at the request of Yuzuru Suoh. The man stepped out of the limo and embraced his previously missing wife. As he pulled her into a tight hug he could hear her soft sob and felt her delicate arms wrap around his waist. He pulled away after a moment to look her in the eye and kiss her softly on the lips.

Not a word had been spoken when they entered the limo together and the driver sped off down the road to what the Suoh man could consider home, for now. A few silent moments passed before Yuzuru spoke first. "Welcome back… Anne-sophie…" He turned his head to look at her and met the same eyes that were so familiar, the same eyes that resided in his son.

"Merci, mon cheri." Anne-sophie's voice was soft and sounded frail. The man could tell that his wife had not received the appropriate treatment as was promised by his mother, and it upset him. They remained quiet for another moment until the blonde couldn't resist any more. "What happened to my son?" She said it so quietly she didn't think he had heard, but he had.

"Give it a little time. It's a bit of a long story. I can explain everything when we get there."

"And where are we going, mon amour?" She tilted her head at him, slightly confused that he didn't say home.

"I was kicked out of my mother's house and have been offered a place to stay by the Ootori family. It was very kind of them to do so, especially considering everything that has happened in the last few days."

"Yes, that is very kind of them." She thought for a moment before continuing. "Don't they have a boy Tamaki's age?"

"Yes, and they were the best of friends. Young Kyoya is devastated. No one has even seen him all day. He didn't come down for any meals today, and he didn't eat what was taken up to him. It's been hard on him." Yuzuru couldn't help but be grateful that he wasn't the only one devastated, as sad as it was for him to be grateful for such a thing.

"I see." The remainder of their car ride was silent, and when they pulled up to the front door he helped her out of the car and led the frail woman up the steps and opened the door to the main entry way.

Yoshio and Yuuichi were both standing just inside the door, ready for anything. They quickly gave the blonde woman a small look over to make sure she was stable. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my lady. Yuzuru has talked about you many times before." He took her hand and told her to get some rest or the trip would wear on her more than it already had. She agreed and Yuzuru lead her up the stairs and into his assigned room.

When they entered the room her things had already been brought up, and she changed into something more comfortable. This was when Yuzuru decided to sit her down on the bed and launched into a very lengthy story about Tamaki's life since moving to Japan. She listened intently, and by the end she was in tears. She wanted to meet all of these friends, even the ones at fault for his suicide attempt. She wanted to thank them for helping her son adjust to a new life.

She also wanted to see Shizue, though Yuzuru wouldn't let her. She wanted to give the old hag a piece of her motherly mind. She was suspected for killing her son, and if Anne-sophie got the chance she would see to it that the older woman suffered for her actions. She would never see her son again, and it was all that woman's fault.

Yuzuru held his wife when she came down from her angry rant and collapsed into a sobbing mess. He kept her in his arms, vowing to never let her go again, no matter the sacrifice or the consequences, and they fell into a restless sleep just to be woken up soon after by the morning sun.

Shizue sat in her office at her desk, pleased with herself, and pleased to see that the woman, Anne-sophie, would suffer. She smirked cruelly as she transferred a lump sum of money to a private agency, finishing her business. The boy's depression and sudden attempt at his own life had given the old woman the perfect opportunity she had been looking for, and she had seized it, emerging victorious in the process.

 **There you are. I've never liked that old woman, so I couldn't just make her a good guy. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Don't forget to review so that I know if you like it! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Don't hate me too much. I know this story has been kinda rough, but bear with me just a little longer. Anyways, I'll stop yammering now so you can read.**

Chapter 8

Dressed in black, tears running down their faces. The two oldest members of the host club stood before a casket at a western style, open casket funeral. Honey couldn't hold back a sob as he reached down to touch the bright blonde hair of the boy who had changed his life for the better. Mori, though he didn't cry outwardly, could feel exactly what the other felt. He touched his younger cousin on the shoulder, and the pair turned to their left. Standing beside them was Tamaki's father, and his mother. This was the first time they had ever met Anne-sophie in person, and weren't surprised to see that Tamaki resembled her perfectly.

"You must be some of his friends. Am I correct?" Honey and Mori nodded, more or less surprised to see her. "Then I have to thank you." Both of their heads snapped up to look at her tear-stained face. They were slightly confused.

"What for?" Honey choked out through a sob. The woman smiled down at him, warming both of the boys' hearts. It was his smile, she smiled his smile.

"For being such a good friend to my son. For helping him adjust to a new life here in Japan. For doing your best for my boy." Honey cried harder, and Mori picked him up and held the smaller boy close.

"Sorry for your loss." Both parents nodded, and Mori walked away taking his cousin with him.

Haruhi walked in the room soon after with her dad and approached the casket. Just like the two boys before her, she didn't even notice Anne-sophie was there. Haruhi didn't cry often, but today she made an exception. As she looked down at the face of a dear friend the tears flowed freely her eyes. She wore a black dress, not worrying about keeping up the appearance of being a boy.

When she had her moment, she turned expecting to see only one parent, but her eyes widened. She had turned to look directly into Tamaki's eyes, though they weren't his. They belonged to someone who looked just like him. She immediately knew who this person was, and she bowed respectfully to her friend's mother and father, who stood close behind the woman.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Haruhi looked back up at the woman, getting a better look this time.

"And I'm sorry for yours." Haruhi tipped her head to the side, confused. "He was one of your friends, no?" Haruhi nodded. "Then it's a loss for you as well. And I also have to thank you for everything you did for my son while he has been here in Japan. I know he enjoyed his life here thanks to his friends, until the end that is."

Haruhi started to cry all over again, even after she thought she wouldn't any more. "If we had been any good this wouldn't have happened."

"Not true." this time Yuzuru was speaking. He had stepped forward, putting his arm around Anne-sophie's waist. "I think, had the situation been normal, he would have recovered, and it would have been because of his friends." Haruhi nodded, and thanked the pair. She left after that, seeing a few people walk through the door. She joined Honey and Mori at their table. For once, Honey didn't even bother touching his cake.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood just outside the room where they could clearly see the casket, though not the person inside, and the two parents standing next to it. They debated walking in for a while, watching Haruhi and then a few others talk to Tamaki's parents. After the last person had approached the casket and there was no on up there, they looked at each other and took a deep breath before stepping into the room. The boys cautiously and slowly walked up to the small family, eyeing the parents on the way, and soon were standing before the blonde boy. Along the way, they noticed that Yuzuru leaned forward to whisper in Anne-sophie's ear. Nervous, they looked down at Tamaki, and clasped their hands together in between them. A tear ran down each of their faces.

"Thank you." It was quiet, and it sounded weak, but it was very clear. The boys snapped their heads to the direction the voice came from, and met Anne-sophie for the first time.

"We don't deserve to be thanked…" Kaoru started but couldn't continue when a lump got caught in his throat.

"We did nothing for Tamaki. We were nothing but mean to him. He's here today because of us. We are all here because of us. Had we not been so selfish or held that grudge this wouldn't have ever even been a possibility." Hikaru finished for his brother, and he squeezed the other's hand tighter.

Kaoru finally caught his breath and pushed the lump out of the way. "Even if something else besides his attempt killed him, he still ended up in the hospital because of us."

"I don't care." Both boys looked up at the blonde woman who was smiling at them. "It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourselves."

"He should have known better. Don't do this to yourselves, because it's never going to do anybody any good, nor is it going to change anything." Yuzuru did what he could to try and change the mindset of the two boys in front of him, but wasn't sure he was getting through to them.

They bowed and quickly gave their condolences, almost going to leave the room, but thought better of it. They instead joined the other three members of the host club at a table, waiting for the last member to make an appearance.

That morning was not a good one in the Ootori household. No one wanted to get out of bed, and when they did they didn't want breakfast. The three eldest Ootori children at least had enough sense to do both, along with their father. The visiting Suoh's didn't know what to do with themselves, Anne-sophie more so than Yuzuru. She had yet to meet Kyoya, and guessed right when she assumed she wouldn't until the funeral. Both were in a new setting that they weren't used to, and now they had to get used to the fact that they had no son.

They left without eating, joining the majority of the Ootori family. Kyoya had yet to appear, so Yuuichi had gone to tell him he would have to take a car on his own. The half dressed boy had done no more than nod his acknowledgement, and the group left for a funeral they didn't want to see.

So an hour later when Yuzuru and Anne-sophie had stood waiting and had seen everyone but Kyoya, they weren't too surprised since they had been in the same house as him for two days and hadn't seen him. When the twins walked away they looked back to the door just as Kyoya walked in.

The raven approached the casket, already feeling a lump swell in his throat. He swallowed, choking it down and keeping his composure in check. At first he avoided looking at the coffin, but decided against it after seeing just how much Tamaki resembled his mother.

When Kyoya reached his destination he hardly dared to look down, but let his eyes slide slowly down and under the rim of his glasses, and then tilting his head down to get a clear view. Tamaki looked so peaceful he could be smiling. He could see it...that smile. It was so potent, and even contagious. Kyoya could never resist smiling around Tamaki, even if it was so small no one could tell it was there. Memories once again started to flood the raven as he looked down. He reached out and touched Tamaki on the cheek as a single tear slipped out and ran down his own. "Tamaki…" He paused, unable to speak, but soon regained just enough composure to get out what he wanted to. "Tamaki, my friend. You will not be forgotten." Tears now flowed freely from his eyes. "I miss you…" He stopped to keep his breathing even, despite the salty tears flowing down his face. "I will always miss you. You were my best friend, and my companion. You taught me things that no one else ever could have. I am who I am because of you. I will never forget you, I promise."

By the end of his little speech to a lifeless Tamaki he was beyond the point of keeping his composure in check. His face contorted slightly and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting his body tremble ever so slightly. Yuzuru stepped forward, tears running down his face as well. He had listened to the boy's speech, and knew that this raven haired boy truly cared for Tamaki. He put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder, and the raven stood upright, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes with a handkerchief he had in his pocket.

The boy turned to his left and looked into familiar, yet unfamiliar eyes. "You must be Kyoya Ootori." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kyoya nodded, unable to trust his voice, and placed his glasses back on his nose. "You were a good friend to my son. Yuzuru has told me many things about the two of you. Even though I didn't get the chance to see him one more time, I'm glad he had you. I'm grateful he wasn't alone, even when he wasn't at his best." The woman reached up to cup Kyoya's cheek, and he leaned into it slightly, closing his eyes.

Anne-sophie pulled her hand away and Kyoya bowed respectfully to the pair and turned to join his friends at the table. When he sat down next to Haruhi she reached out and clasped his hand in hers comfortingly. He looked up and smiled at her ever so slightly as one last tear streaked his face.

The group sat quietly at their table, waiting for the viewing to end and the funeral to begin. It was a nice ceremony. Shizue never showed her face. Both of Tamaki's parents said a few words, Anne-sophie spoke mostly in French, and Yuzuru mostly in Japanese, but every word was felt. After they spoke it was opened up to the audience to say a few words. Many people said their peace, but only Kyoya and Haruhi had the courage to stand up and say anything. After the ceremony Tamaki's casket was closed and carried outside to his grave site. The large group of people stood for one last moment on the grass before the crowd started to thin out, leaving in small groups.

After only a half hour the only ones left were the members of the host club, the parents, and the Ootori family. They stood silently for a while, and pretty soon, even they started to leave. Honey and Mori left first, climbing into a car to go home. Haruhi and her father left next, rejecting the ride offered to them by the Ootori family, saying they would rather walk. The Ootori's left with them, but in a car. After another few minutes Kyoya and Tamaki's parents climbed into a car, with the twins following close behind.

Kyoya looked back out the window to see the black casket that his friend now resided in. He could feel the tears prick at his eyes at the thought of Tamaki being left there, but didn't let them out and choked down the lump in his throat. It was time to move on. They had their time to grieve, and that time was over. He resolved that day to move forward, but never forget, always keeping his friend close to his heart.

The limo that carried Kyoya and Tamaki's parents pulled into the drive of the Ootori house, and Kyoya stepped out to see someone he didn't expect to see. Haruhi approached the raven, and he furrowed his brow, wondering why she was at his house.

"Kyoya, we need to talk." Kyoya turned to see Yuzuru and Anne-sophie listening, but when he looked over at them they moved into action, going inside to give them some privacy. "Don't let that car leave just yet. I think we need to pay a visit to the twins. I don't trust them right now. They wouldn't stop giving each other this look, and they never said a word the whole time."

"You think they might do something rash, don't you?" Haruhi nodded, confirming his suspicions. He sighed and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Alright, climb in. We're going to visit the Hitachiin brothers." Haruhi nodded, and they sped off down the road toward the Hitachiin manor.

When they pulled in they ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. They ran into the same situation they had when they had gone to see Tamaki the day they found him sitting in a pool of his own blood. The butler wouldn't let them in, saying that the young masters didn't want to be disturbed.

Kyoya's face distorted in anger, and he suddenly couldn't take any more bull shit. "Listen here. Those boys just attended the funeral of a good friend. They blame themselves for his death even though it wasn't their fault. The same thing happened to us when we went to see Tamaki, and when we finally got to him he was nearly dead lying in a pool of blood. He had attempted suicide, and would have succeeded had we been any later. The twins show signs of severe depression and suicidal thoughts. I do not want to go through that again, and if you won't let me in I swear to you I will force my way in, and if I am too late I will hold you personally accountable for their deaths. I'm not doing this, not again, and not today. Do I make myself clear?" The butler swallowed hard, looking to Haruhi who was leaning away from the angry Kyoya, and stepped aside, letting the pair of teenagers pass into the manor.

They ran up the stairs and down the hallway, Kyoya already knowing where to go, and burst through a set of double doors to nearly see an all-too familiar sight. Both red heads stood facing each other, a pile of pills in each of their hands, ready to swallow them all.

When the door had opened their heads snapped to the direction of the doors, and both of them glared at the intruders. "Who let you guys in?" Hikaru's voice broke as he spoke, and Kyoya charged him. When he stood face to face with the younger boy he grabbed his hand, knocking the pills out of it, and held it high above the surprised Hikaru's head. He then reached for the other one, and once he had a hold on it he pushed the younger teen into the wall and held him there. "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you!" Kaoru stood, watching the encounter in a daze, until Haruhi approached him and knocked the pills out of his hand too, and slapping him across the cheek for good measure. "What do you think you are doing, anyways? Since when did suicide become such a good idea?"

"I just…we...we...I...I…" Hikaru was at a loss for words as he looked up into angry grey eyes. Kaoru stumbled when Haruhi slapped him and ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at her as she stood in front of him angrily with her legs shoulder width apart and her hands on her hips.

Kyoya got right into Hikaru's face as he lectured the younger boy. "Stop this! This doesn't do anybody any good. I do not want to attend another funeral, especially after I just went to one TODAY! Do you even realized what I have been through these last five days? What we've all been through? What do you think it will do to the rest of us if you actually go through with committing suicide?! Think about it, and think about everybody but yourselves for once in your life!" Kyoya was furious, and both twins knew it. Hikaru tried to wriggle free, but it was a vain attempt and he ended up sinking as far back as he could into the wall behind him.

The raven took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes, and swallowed hard. The room was quiet, waiting for someone to make the next move. "I'm sorry. It was wrong." Hikaru spoke next, and Kyoya opened his eyes to look at him.

"Yeah, it was. And you had better be sorry." The raven relaxed a little after hearing the quiet apology, and closed his eyes again.

"Umm...Kyoya-senpai?" The older boy looked up again. "Will you let go of me now? I promise we won't do anything." Kyoya pushed away from the wall, releasing the younger boy, who massaged his wrists, trying to bring some feeling back into his hands after being held so tightly.

When Kyoya looked around, he realized that they weren't the only ones in the room any more. The twins' mother had heard Kyoya yelling at Hikaru and had come to see what was going on. She couldn't help but notice the pills spread across the floor, and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the realization of what had happened. Kyoya and Haruhi had saved her boys from an irreversible decision. She fell to the ground on her knees, and Kaoru got up from the bed and walked past Haruhi to kneel down next to his mother. Hikaru joined seconds later.

They both put their arms around her, and she started to cry. "It's okay, mom. We're not going to do anything now. Kyoya gave us a pretty good perspective…" Hikaru stopped, remembering being held against the wall.

"...we have to think about everyone else, and not just ourselves. Especially in this situation." Kaoru finished what his brother was about to say.

"Regardless, you are not going to leave my sight for the next very long period of time." Kyoya spoke up, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru whipped around to face Kyoya, who glared back.

"What did you think was going to happen? That's what happens when people attempt suicide!" Both twins glared long and hard at the raven, and the woman between them sighed in relief, knowing that they would be safe with the older boy. "Now pack your things, you'll be staying with me for the next little while, and we need to get going. I have some things I want to look into."

The twins groaned and set about packing clothes and other necessities in a big suitcase, complaining the entire time. Once they were packed and their suitcase loaded in the back of the Ootori limo the boys said goodbye to their mother. She told them to behave, and thanked Kyoya for looking out for them. The four teens slid into the back seats and rode back to the Ootori mansion in near silence. Until Haruhi couldn't hold in her burning question any more.

"What is it you want to look into, Kyoya-senpai?" The raven pushed his glasses up on his nose, and launched into a lengthy explanation.

"Well, I spent the entire day in my room yesterday, and my father passed by, talking with Yuzuru Suoh. He said it in front of my room on purpose, knowing I would do my research once I had a moment. Apparently there were traces of Digitalis, which is used to treat heart conditions, found in Tamaki's blood. It doesn't seem too out of place normally, but Tamaki didn't have a heart condition, and if given too much it can kill a person. The fatal amount isn't that much more than the prescription amount, either. I suspect foul play, and I want to take a look at some things to see what I can find."

"Your father said it as he walked past your room?" Haruhi tipped her head questioningly.

"Yes, he knows me well, so he knows that if anyone can find skeletons in someone's closet it's me. I've become very good at digging up dirt on people we aren't fond of, and as of now, Shizue Suoh is no longer a friend or ally." Kyoya was ready to tell Haruhi everything he knew, and he did. He did his research for two consecutive weeks, keeping the depressed twins under close supervision in the meantime and keeping them and Haruhi in the loop whenever he would find anything. Finally, after hours upon hours of digging and hacking, he found the information and evidence he needed to prove that Tamaki was, in fact, murdered.

 **Yep, that happened. I'm thinking one more chapter, and then I'll be done. It might end up being two though, depending on how it all works out. Anyways, stay tuned because it's almost over. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One week after the funeral, the young boys decided to re-open the host club, knowing that that's what Tamaki would have wanted. Life went back to normal for the most part except for the fact that Tamaki wasn't there to put a smile on their faces every day, they had to find other ways to smile.

The twins stayed depressed for awhile, at least as far as everyone else knew. After the host club had opened again for a few days they were talking with Haruhi, who was the only person Kyoya would leave them alone with, and it became clear to the girl that they weren't so depressed any more, and they were just acting at this point.

They had a plan in mind to get back at Kyoya for making them stay within sight for so long, and they were sick of it. He was too strict, and they had no freedom to do what they wanted at all. With the help of Haruhi they were going to carry out their revenge.

Haruhi spent the next two weeks helping Kyoya watch the twins, and when she was alone with them, plotting a revenge. It helped keep her mind off of Tamaki, and gave her a reason to shake her head and smile at the two goofballs.

Honey and Mori moved through their days in a sort of daze for the first little while, but were soon back to being their normal selves with Honey eating enough cake for eight people, and Mori dutifully watching over him. They had an idea for what was going to happen to Kyoya, but would never tell him.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was completely oblivious. He watched the twins closely, trying to make sure they were alright and getting more and more irritated as the days went on and they didn't improve in attitude. He also had his hands full in digging up information on Shizue Suoh.

He hadn't found much for quite some time, but eventually came across something interesting. There was a company that distributed Digitalis to his family's hospitals regularly, and after doing a thorough search of their website he found a hidden link. The link took him to an illegal website that dealt with the distribution of Drugs of all kinds. Kyoya's jaw dropped as he searched this website that no one would be able to find unless they were looking for it specifically.

After sifting through all of the information on the site he finally found what he was looking for. Fatal doses of Digitalis. He now had a lead, and went to do some hacking, keeping the illegal site up on a separate tab.

When he told Haruhi and the twins they were all relieved to hear that constant searching was fruitful, but couldn't figure out how this was going to help them prove that Shizue was responsible. "These drugs are very expensive. More expensive than what I would ever spend, or even could spend. The fact that it was found in Tamaki's blood is testament that he was murdered. The hard part is proving someone guilty, but I think if I were able to gain access to Shizue Suoh's bank information I would find a large sum of money having been spent within the last two weeks. It would have been either transferred or withdrawn."

"And how are you going to access that?" Hikaru looked over from his place on the white couch in Kyoya's room with a glare that could kill a man.

Kyoya smiled despite the glare, and gave a very simple answer. "Think about it. We have someone on our side. Yuzuru lives here, just down the hallway, and at this point he would do anything to prove his mother guilty. He most likely has access to her accounts. I have access to my father's accounts because that's where all of the money that comes in goes to. I bet you anything it's the same deal in their family." The other three teens nodded, and with little more said, Kyoya went to talk to the two Suohs living in his house.

When he closed the door, all three first years looked at each other and smirked. "Now would be a great opportunity if we had everything we needed to carry it out." Hikaru's face fell when he realized what he just said. "Ugh, we're so stupid. Next time we have a moment we need to go get the stuff we need….dammit…."

The other two collapsed, Kaoru falling back to lay across his brother's chest, and Haruhi sinking into the chair at Kyoya's desk. She opened the drawers one by one to find every one to be perfectly organized. There was plenty of room in all three drawers for their plan.

Kyoya knocked on the door that belonged to the two guests of the house. After a short minute the door opened to reveal Yuzuru Suoh, and his wife behind him on the bed with an oxygen mask on. It was found soon after she arrived that she needed more oxygen, so every day she would have to use the small machine to help her retain a healthy dosage of oxygen. Other than that she was fine so far.

Yuzuru smiled at the boy at his door. "How can I help you, Kyoya?"

"I found something interesting, and I thought maybe you should hear about it." Yuzuru nodded, and Kyoya launched into an explanation of what he found. "So basically, I need your help for the rest. Do you have access to your mother's banking information?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Any information found from here on out must be obtained legally or we cannot use it in court. If we can't use it we don't have a case. I need you to print off all of your mother's transactions from the past month or as much as you can get."

"I can do that. Do you need anything else from me?" Kyoya shook his head. He turned to Anne-sophie and smiled when he saw her smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" She only smiled wider at his question.

"I'm content. I'm content knowing that Tamaki had someone who really cared about him, and is willing to do anything for him." Kyoya chuckled lightly and turned back to Yuzuru, who was also chuckling at his wife.

"That's all she will talk about. But what else would you expect from a loving mother?" Kyoya nodded, and thanked Yuzuru for his help, and left, returning to his own bedroom. Yuzuru immediately went to his laptop to print off the requested documents.

When the raven returned to his room he encountered the other three teens lounging in silence. He shook his head and kicked Haruhi out of his chair, moving through their day as they had for the last two weeks.

Within hours Yuzuru had entered Kyoya's room holding a small stack of papers and handed them to Kyoya. His face was pale, and Kyoya directed him to sit down as he started looking through the account history. Kyoya swallowed, and realized why the older man had looked almost sick. He was hoping that he hadn't been right, but he was.

Two weeks ago, the day of Tamaki's death, a transaction had occurred between Shizue and the company that Kyoya had been investigating. The amount matched the price of the Digitalis dose he had found in the illegal link. Kyoya swallowed, having hoped as much as Yuzuru that they had been wrong.

"Well, I'll go talk to my father then. This settles the issue, Tamaki Suoh was murdered by his grandmother, Shizue Suoh." Kyoya left the room to go talk with Yoshio Ootori, laptop and bank records in hand.

It took time for Yoshio to go through everything that Kyoya had given him, but eventually did, and even visited the site himself, appalled at the company he had been in business with for so long. He was even more appalled at the discovery that they had been right, and that his close business partner had killed her own grandson. He called the hospital to ask for, with the permission of Yuzuru Suoh, the blood test results for Tamaki.

The host club was cancelled the next day for Kyoya to join his father in reporting their findings to the police. While they were gone Haruhi and the twins took a trip to a few different stores, and went back to the Ootori home to set up their prank on the shadow king.

When Kyoya returned a few hours later, he announced that they had gone to Shizue Suoh's home, and she was arrested for conspiracy in the murder of Tamaki Suoh, and the company that had provided the drug would be tried for murder and most likely shut down. No one can prove who actually administered the drug, but an investigation would take place regardless.

There was celebrating on everyone's part, including Anne-sophie who had joined Kyoya, Yuzuru and Yoshio to hear the verdict. "If found guilty, which she will be, she will spend the rest of her life in prison." Kyoya finished and turned the the older blonde man. "You are free to return home if you would like, she no longer controls you or Anne-sophie."

"And take your time. There's no rush. You can stay longer if you need or want to." Yoshio placed his hand on the other man's shoulder and they smiled at each other as a tear ran down Yuzuru's face.

"Thank you for everything." Yuzuru said.

"You have been so kind." Anne-sophie continued for Yuzuru who now couldn't talk through the lump in his throat. Yoshio smiled at the pair and they turned to the teenagers in the room. It was quiet for a moment before Kyoya approached his desk and went to open the top drawer of his desk.

The other three teens held their breath and watched, waiting for the moment of truth. Kyoya slid the drawer open and his jaw dropped. The trio did everything they could to hold back their laughter and keep a straight face. Yoshio saw the look on his son's face and approached the desk as well. When he looked down he burst into laughter. Haruhi and the twins couldn't hold it anymore either, and were laughing so hard they were crying. Yuzuru and Anne-sophie then approached the desk in sheer curiosity just to chuckle.

Kyoya's desk drawers had all been lined with plastic wrap and filled with water. Swimming in the water were two fish per drawer. Kyoya couldn't get to his pens in the bottom of the drawers, or any of his papers, nor did he know how he ever _would_ get to them.

Furious, Kyoya looked up from his water-filled drawers to dish out a nasty glare to the three younger teens, and they all shut up. "You three...no...all of you…" He was shaking and clenched his fists. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Yoshio's eyes widened and the three adults left the room without another word or chuckle, but started laughing again when they were a little ways down the hallway where Kyoya wouldn't hear them. The twins and Haruhi stayed though, not afraid of the other teen. Not at first anyways.

"Umm...are we good to go home now?" Hikaru was brave enough to ask, and the other two waited for the raven's answer.

"Get out of my sight. I don't care what you do, but I swear if you don't get out right this second I will make all three of your lives miserable until the day you die." All three sets of eyes widened, knowing that it wasn't just an empty threat, and they scrambled over each other to get out the door, closing it behind them. They then called to tell Honey and Mori everything that had happened that day.

A few weeks later, when Kyoya let them in to retrieve their few items they had left there, they couldn't help but notice the six fish swimming in a bowl and a picture of the complete host club in a frame next to it on top of the desk.

 **A/N: There it is! It's officially the end of this story. No more sequels, no more chapters. I was going to be really mean, but I decided that I don't want to be hated by all of fanfiction. Anyways, thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I hope you all don't hate me too much for this one. I'll see you all in the next story! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


End file.
